That which is good
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: Sequel to I Used to Know. After being discovered as a traitor, Morgana began plotting revenge against Camelot. When she threatens Merlin's family and word arrives that an army is approaching, Camelot finds itself in peril. Not long after, Gwaine leaves the kingdom, and this causes Merlin and Arthur have to rely on each other to save Camelot. No Slash hurt!Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_So, it is recommended that you read I Used to Know before reading this story as this one builds off of that one, but here's a short summery:_

_A little more than a year ago, Arthur became king. He accidentally drank a goblet of rat poison which Merlin left sitting in Gaius's chambers, unaware that Arthur would go searching for him when he was late. In order to save Arthur, Merlin was forced to use magic. This lead to a cascade of events, including the discovery of his magic. Morgana, who had not yet been discovered as a traitor, decided to use this to her advantage. With the use of a spell that helped her control Arthur's mind, Morgana convinced Arthur to execute Merlin. Gwaine helped Merlin to flee the city, and for a year Merlin disappeared from Camelot. _

_During that year, Arthur searched for a new servant. Gwaine presented his cousin, __Cuilén, a 16-year-old boy from Ealdor. Reminded of Merlin, Arthur hired the boy. Little by little, Morgana began to control Arthur more and more until she had full control of his mind and he began to rule as harshly as Uther had. __Cuilén discovered that Merlin could talk in his head, and __Cuilén told him all about what was going on in Camelot. They found out that __Cuilén was an empath, which meant that he could feel other's pain, and heal other people. One day, Gwaine quit as a knight due to Arthur's harsh measures. This lead Arthur to throw __Cuilén in the dungeon for being connected to Gwaine. __Cuilén, frightened, contacted Merlin, who rushed back to Camelot. When Morgana found out about Merlin's return, she and Arthur went out to meet him in the forest. There, Morgana 'took care' of both Merlin and Arthur, hoping that they would not return to Camelot. _

_Gaius helped __Cuilén to escape the dungeons and he went searching for Merlin and Arthur, healing them both. The three then returned to Camelot, met up with Gwaine and the other knights, and together they__ tried to fight against Morgana. Ultimately, Merlin beat her with magic. In the end, Morgana fled Camelot, Arthur was no longer being controlled, and Merlin found out that the reason he could talk in __Cuilén's head was because they're cousins. __Cuilén is Balinor's brother's son, and Gwaine is related to __Cuilén from the mother's side. Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and __Cuilén formed a sort of brotherhood and Arthur accepted Merlin's magic, beginning to rule as the kind of king he'd always hoped to be._

_Merlin's magic has been accepted by many people (including Arthur and the knights), but magic isn't technically legal all over the kingdom yet. Uther is dead, so Arthur is the king. Gwen isn't in the story._

_By the way, age wise Cuilén is about 17 give or take in this story, Merlin is like 22 give or take, so Arthur is like 25 give or take._

_This story is co-written with _**Anna** **Davenport**, the Arthur to my Merlin (hehe)._Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Arthur sat on the stairs that led down to the courtyard. He had a distressed look on his face as he remembered the last year.

He could not believe what had happened after he had told Merlin to leave.

He had begun to rule the way his father had when Uther was still alive, that was one thing he had always promised himself he would never become.

He was such a failure to his subjects and to the kingdom itself. He had failed to keep them safe.

Arthur sighed and rubbed at his temples. How could he face his kingdom? How could he face his knights, or even Merlin? He'd been avoiding everyone, really, for the past few months. Sure Merlin, Gwaine, Cuilén and himself had been developing a sort of tight knit bond, but while Gwaine, Merlin, and Cuilén were extremely close, Arthur always reserved himself slightly. He'd been so terrible to all three of them, how could they forgive him? They pretended that they did, but if he couldn't even forgive himself, how could someone like Gwaine?

Arthur pressed his eyes shut with frustration. Even now he wasn't the kind of king Camelot deserved; would he ever be? Would he ever be able to make the right decisions for the whole of Camelot?

His head in his hands, Arthur sighed. At this rate, he'd be a terrible king simply due to his inability to do anything besides feel sorry for himself and everyone who had been around him during what he internally referred to as his 'dark days'.

"Hey, you alright?" Merlin's voice chirped, and moments later the servant was seated beside Arthur. Merlin's forehead creased as he saw the expression on his friend's face. "Arthur?"

"I don't deserve to be king," Arthur mumbled, his head still buried in his hands.

"What?" Merlin sounded more confused than anything else. "What brought this on?"

"I did all those horrible things..." Arthur started to say before Merlin interrupted him.

"Honestly?" Merlin actually laughed. "You were under a spell! It's not as if you had any choice in the matter. I certainly don't blame you, and I doubt many others do either."

"I could have fought harder against her," Arthur snapped.

"No one could," Merlin assured him. "Magic... It can be very powerful, and clearly not everyone chooses to use it for good, but many do use it for good! Like the Druids."

"But I killed people, children!" Arthur protested.

Merlin hesitated, however he swallowed hard and shrugged.

"You couldn't help it," he told Arthur adamantly. "And, I mean, it wasn't that long I was gone. You couldn't have have killed all _that_ many."

"Anyone who Morgana felt was a threat." Arthur whispered, shame laced in his tone.

"But, I thought she supported magic users?" Merlin was confused.

"She was supportive of some of them, but there were a few who didn't like her," Arthur explained. "Anyone who didn't was a threat. I did many raids on some of the Druid camps who said they would follow you. She hated you."

"You raided the Druid villages where they followed... Me?" Merlin paled.

"Yes," Arthur said slowly. "Morgana was determined to... To wipe out every alliance you had. She made me do a lot of it."

"Oh..." Merlin paled further, but then he forced a weak grin on his face. "But, she made you do it. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I left, you know. I could have stayed and protected them, but I fled."

"But I didn't even fight against her! I just did what she said, with so much as a word! And I pushed you away! How could I do that?"Arthur's features were tight with worry.

"It wasn't you, it was her. And besides, you were her brother, of course you didn't fight against her. You trusted her, and she broke that trust. I let you know about my magic; what were you supposed to do? Just accept it after being told since you were born that magic is evil? Rather than fight against her, I ran. It was a poor decision, but I did it anyway. Maybe we both did things we regret, but I think we should let it be in the past and move on so you become a half decent king and not a prat!" Merlin grinned at Arthur humorously.

Arthur shot a small smile at his friend and slowly got to his feet.

"I am not a prat," he said, his smile growing wider at the familiar banter.

"You're right, you're much more of a dolluphead these days," Merlin replied mock seriously.

Arthur gaped at the younger man, "You can't talk to me like that!" He protested loudly.

"You're right, I'm so sorry, your royal pratness. You're much more of a dolluphead these days, _my lord_," Merlin grinned innocently.

"That's better," Arthur started to say before he fully took in what Merlin had said. He quickly reached out and gently hit the back of Merlin's head. "Merlin!"

"Come on inside. Didn't you say the other day you wanted to plan a trip of some kind out to the forest or something? I'm sure Gwaine and Cuilén will be up for a quick ride," Merlin told Arthur.

"Alright," Arthur said before turning away from Merlin and walking up the steps to the door. "Oh, and Merlin?"

Arthur turned back around and waited until he was sure the servant was listening. "Thanks."

Merlin hesitated, before smiling warmly.

"What, for telling the truth? I've decided that's my new policy. The truth and only the truth, I promise," Merlin smiled, and then hurried inside.

Arthur smiled. Merlin didn't seem to understand what he had done for the King, Arthur no longer felt any of the worries he had had ten minutes ago. Or at least he didn't feel them as strongly. He sighed and quickly walked into the castle, but smiled once again as he thought of how much fun he would have with Merlin's vow to tell the truth later. Questions would be answered, and he and the knights would have a lot of fun doing it.

MMMM

The day was hot and muggy, which made Merlin want to curl up inside the cool walls of the castle and bask in the relief from the heat that the stone brought. Instead, however, he was doing quite the opposite.

"Are you ready _yet Mer_lin?" Arthur demanded. "Honestly, how long does it take you to saddle a horse?"

"Longer when it's so hot I can barely breathe," Merlin muttered as he finished strapping the saddle in place. "Besides, Gwaine and Cuilén aren't even here yet!"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said. "We can be ready to go on time."

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered something about Arthur actually being a half hour early due to his over enthusiasm about killing innocent little bunnies or some such thing, however Arthur tactfully ignored him.

"Why can't we go on a nice little ride rather than a hunt?" Merlin sighed, and Arthur playfully his him over the head.

"Because you claimed this ride was meant to cheer me up, and I feel like going on a hunt!"

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes again. A few moments later, cousins Gwaine and Cuilén made their way into the miserably hot stables, Cuilén using his hand to fan himself.

"Finally!" Arthur exclaimed. "Where have you been Gwaine?"

"We were getting supplies for the hunt," Gwaine said. "Like you told us too."

"You took longer than Merlin does!" Arthur complained. "Now come on, the horses are getting impatient."

"They're not the only ones who are getting impatient," Merlin whispered to Cuilén, who giggled softly.

"I heard that Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Hurry it up!"

"I see what you mean," Cuilén smiled, leaping onto a horse before Arthur could playfully hit him over the head.

"Both of you stop it," the king ordered, mounting his own horse.

"Don't make Queenie too angry," Gwaine told his cousins. "You might find yourself walking instead of riding."

"Even I'm not that much of a prat, though keep it up much longer and Gwaine's theory might come true," Arthur glared at the two younger brunettes, who simply grinned back at him. Arthur sighed and gently kicked his horse, enjoying the cool breeze that came past his face as he rode. The other three fell in line and followed him out of town.

Arthur, Cuilén, Merlin, and Gwaine had grown quite close over the past months, and finally Arthur seemed to have forgiven himself a bit more for the time he spent as a tyrant over his people, rather than the kind and just king that he hoped to be. Merlin's magic had been accepted by almost all, and tales of Cuilén's ability had traveled throughout the kingdom. Merlin continued to encourage Arthur to allow everyone to do magic, however the council was still wary, and Arthur knew that pushing too hard to get him own way would cause rumors to fly about him being enchanted by Merlin or some such nonsense. Still, Arthur listened to the council's words and didn't overrule them because he feared he would remind himself of the time when Morgana had ruled his life.

"Hurry up, Prat!"

Arthur jumped as he realized he had fallen behind the group and Merlin was yelling at him.

"Shut up Merlin," he said, then moved to be in front again. "Besides, I set the pace."

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Merlin grinned.

"I can change my mind can't I?" Arthur asked as he and Gwaine exchanged a look and suddenly sped up. "Come on Merlin, we don't have all day!"

"See what I've told you? Prats, the both of them!" Merlin told Cuilén, before nudging his horse ahead. Cuilén smiled and hurried to catch up as well. He hated hunts, however usually he just healed the animals when Arthur wasn't looking, leaving Arthur very confused because he was always _sure _that he hadn't missed. It was Merlin's and Cuilén's secret. Gwaine knew how Cuilén felt about the hunts, and though he always told his cousin that he was free to stay home, Cuilén said that he didn't want to miss out on time spent his his suto-family, and so he always dutifully trailed behind, enjoying the sound of the birds in the trees. It wasn't until the group was deep within the forest that he noticed the birds seemed to have quieted.

Arthur held up a hand and motioned for the group to stop.

"Quiet!" He said. "Listen."

"I don't hear anything," Gwaine shrugged.

"That's the point," Arthur assured him. "It's _too _quiet."

"I think you're _too _paranoid," Gwaine rolled his eyes, until he glanced at Merlin and frowned. "You okay?"

Merlin glanced over a Gwaine skittishly, not giving a response, before he looked quickly at the treeline.

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed, "What is it?"

Merlin heart beat quickly, and he shrugged uneasily. Silently, he nudged his horse forward a few steps, continuing to look intently at the treeline. A noise in the brush made Merlin spin his head almost 180 degrees, before turned quickly to Arthur.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it, there's something bad, it's right there, but I can't see it, but I know it's there. Come on! We have to go! Go on, Arthur! I'll be right behind you."

Arthur was about to protest when he saw the look in Merlin's eyes. He quickly motioned to Gwaine and Cuilén and they went back the way they had come. Arthur knew Merlin could take care of himself, he'd learned all about Merlin's supposed legend, and so if he said for the others to get out of there, Arthur wouldn't argue. They had made it a fair way down the path when Gwaine let out a shout of warning to Arthur, who immediately saw the figures emerging from behind the trees.

"Come on!" Arthur shouted, kicking his horse, however it refused to budge. The other horses were in a similar condition, and Arthur right away knew magic was involved. Leaping down from his horse, Arthur drew his sword. The head of the group, a man in a dark cape who seemed to be the leader, merely laughed.

"Put your sword away, it can do nothing against us. We've come for the boy, Cuilén; hand him over and there need be no bloodshed."

Gwaine clearly did not like this idea for he leaped off his horse and immediately skewered one of the sorcerers. The others reacted quickly.

Cuilén's horse suddenly reared on his hind legs, sending the boy from the saddle. All three horses then bolted in the direction of Camelot leaving the group stranded.

Gwaine and Arthur surrounded Cuilén instinctively, swords held in the air as the sorcerers advanced slowly.

"You can simply hand him over, and there will be no violence," the leader spoke again, his voice calm and yet sinister.

"We don't even know who you are, there is definitely a need for violence!" Gwaine shouted.

"So be it," was the reply, and the next moment Gwaine found himself hurled into a tree where he hit his head and fell unconscious. Arthur immediately attacked, and moments later there was a blast of magic that sent three sorcerers flying through the air.

"Glad you could make it," Arthur hissed to Merlin who suddenly rushed toward his king. "Watch out!"

Merlin barely missed being hit by a blast of magic, and he sent his own back in return. The sorcerer shielded himself, and Merlin was quick pressed to block three more volleys of magic.

All out chaos reigned then as Arthur resorted to merely shielding Cuilén from the magical battle. Of course, Merlin was incredibly talented at blocking spells and returning other ones, however he was outnumbered six to one, and so when suddenly a shot of something-or-other hit Merlin in the back, Arthur was hardly surprised. He was, nevertheless, horrified as Merlin fell to his knees with a scream.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as Merlin attempted to stagger to his feet and failed miserably.

The leader of the sorcerers, who was still standing, hurried forward and snatched Merlin in an iron grip. Rather than running off with him, or worse yet killing him, the sorcerer shoved Merlin toward Cuilén.

"Heal him," the sorcerer demanded. "Now."

"Don't, I'll be fine," Merlin gasped out, however the sorcerer's eyes flashed and Merlin let out an involuntary whimper.

"Now," the sorcerer glared at Cuilén, who was already wincing slightly as his hurting cousin was brought closer to him.

Cuilén hesitated for only a moment before he fell to his knees beside Merlin.

_Don't do it, don't you dare! _Merlin's voice echoed in his head, however Cuilén simply averted his eyes and placed his hands on Merlin's back. A second later, Cuilén gasped and arched his own back slightly, however his hands remained and a few moments later, Merlin seemed to relax. Cuilén's eyes were shut tightly as he continued to draw the injury from Merlin and take it on himself. After a minute or two, he forced his eyes open and glanced at the sorcerer.

The sorcerer's eyes shone, clearly amazed by what he'd just witnessed, and he nodded abruptly.

"You are coming with us now." He commanded, grabbing Cuilén's arm in a tight grip.

Cuilén hissed in pain as the sorcerer dragged him back a few feet.

Arthur sank down next to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_Mer_lin!" He hissed, "You need to wake up!"

Merlin murmured something softly, however he did not awaken. Arthur glared at the man dragging Cuilén, enraged.

"Let him go!" Arthur shouted. "What do you want with him? He is just a servant!" Arthur hoped Cuilén wouldn't be offended by the term but he didn't want them to take the boy. "As the King I would fetch more of a price."

"You think we are doing this for money?" The sorcerer laughed, "If that were to case then yes, you would be the better pick. However, the Lady has told us to bring the boy to her. No one else."

"Who are you working for?" Arthur asked, feeling Merlin shift and hoping the warlock would wake up soon.

"You know who she is," the sorcerer said. "Do not follow us, not that you could."

There was a flash of light and the sorcerers teleported away, leaving Arthur kneeling in the middle of the clearing next to his unconscious companions.

MMMM

Merlin shivered when he awoke; the air was cold. He was confused when he realized he was on the hard ground rather than in his almost equally hard bed. He shot up, eyes flicking about and landing on a small campfire a few feet away. Arthur knelt in front of the fire, warming his hands.

"Arthur!" Merlin declared, and Arthur spun around.

"Merlin!" The King walked over to his friend, who was looking around. "You're awake!"

"Where are we?" Merlin rubbed his head.

"We are..." Arthur rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "We are still in the forest."

"What are we doing there? Wait, the hunt! Cuilén! Where's Cuilén?!"

Before Arthur could answer he heard a loud moan from the other side of the camp and he spun around. "Gwaine!"

"Shut up," Gwaine moaned, clutching his head in his hands. "My head hurts."

"Where's Cuilén?!" Merlin shouted, ignoring Gwaine's request.

"They took him, Merlin," Arthur said quietly, wincing as Merlin's face lost what colour it had.

"They... They what?" Merlin's voice was but whisper.

"Wait, who took who?" Gwaine glared, eyes flying between the two.

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur, before he shook his head in horror.

"They can't have..."

"Who took who?" Gwaine shouted. "What's going on?... Where's Cuilén?"

Arthur averted his gaze, causing Gwaine's heart to speed up dramatically.

"Where is he? Where's my cousin? Tell me Arthur!"

"The, uh, the sorcerers... They took him." Arthur felt horrible but he couldn't do everything at once.

"They what?!" Gwaine shouted, leaping to his feet despite his headache.

"Gwaine!" Arthur exclaimed, "Sit down! I don't know how badly you're hurt!"

"Who cares? We have to save him!" Gwaine suddenly swayed on his feet, almost ready to fall over again.

Arthur grabbed Gwaine's arm and sat him down.

"Sit! We don't need you fainting. Merlin, how are you feeling?"

"I'm... Much better," Merlin murmured, his eyes holding a far away look. "I... Who were they, Arthur? Was there any hint? Any clue?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "They teleported you sure you're alright?" He asked again seeing the look in Merlin's eyes.

"I... I think so... I feel sort of strange, but I can't think of any reason why..."

Arthur walked back over after sending a glare at Gwaine to stay put. "What's wrong?" He asked, "I can't help unless you tell me."

"I think... Perhaps... It's like a sort of headache I've gotten before when Cuilén tried to contact me, but was unable to, only it isn't stopping. I remember a couple of times we tried to contact each other and were unable to because we got headaches, and we stopped, but now it's just continuing."

"What caused them?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago actually, when Morgana was still in Camelot. It was then that we discovered we could speak in each other's heads, but she blocked us."

"That's who he was talking about!" Arthur exclaimed, slapping his forehead in frustration causing Merlin and Gwaine to stare at him.

"What?" Merlin asked, rubbing at his temples.

"The sorcerer who took Cuilén!" Arthur said.

"It's Morgana?" Merlin's blood ran cold.

"Yeah," Arthur frowned as he struggled to remember what the sorcerer had said. "He referred to his boss as "the Lady". He said I knew who it was but I didn't get it till now."

"That witch took him? What does she want with him? What is she going to do to him?" Gwaine asked questions when he saw Merlin's reactions to the realization of who Cuilén's captor was.

Merlin ran his hands through his hair, his breath speeding up dramatically as he shook his head in horror.

"I couldn't know, not really, but that sorcerer, he wanted Cuilén to heal me! He... He made him heal me! What if... She can't force him to heal people, can she? She can't do that! Why would she want him, though? Arthur, we have to get him back!" Merlin's voice turned into almost a wail. "We have to save him, now! Come on, Arthur, we have to save him! Please! Please Arthur!"

Arthur watched as Merlin tried to stand up, and he pushed the boy down. "Calm down Merlin and slow your breathing." He commanded, "You are going to make yourself sick!"

Merlin nodded and tried to do as Arthur asked.

"We will go get him," Arthur assured the two panicked men. "But we cannot do it alone. Let's go back to Camelot and get the other knights to come with us."

"Who knows what she will do until then, we have to go now!" Merlin argued. "You don't understand, if I'm right..." Merlin trailed off for a moment. "I hope I'm wrong."

Arthur hated seeing his friend like this but he knew they would need the other Knights. "Merlin," he began, "I know you want to go rescue Cuilén right now but..."

"But..." Merlin interrupted.

Arthur held up his hand, "But we need more than just the three of us."

Merlin's eyes were wide, however after a moment, he nodded slowly, though he still seemed panicked. Again, his hands found their way to his head and he closed his eyes tightly.

"So we're just going to leave him with her?" Gwaine demanded.

"For now we must," Arthur sighed, before looking over at Merlin. "Merlin what is it?"

"I don't know, I'm worried about Cuilén, which makes sense, but there's something else, something more. It's like, this never ending sense of panic..."

"Does it have anything to do with Cuilén?" Arthur asked. "You mentioned being able to talk with him and aren't you both empaths to some degree? Can't you feel each other? He is probably scared, anyone in their right mind would be."

Merlin's face fell at this revolution, and he shook his head in horror.

"I... You could be right... Oh, Arthur, he is so panicked! So scared!" Merlin almost had tears running down his cheeks as he took in Cuilén's emotions.

Arthur gently sat down next to Merlin instead of kneeling in front of him and motioned for Gwaine to come over. "As soon as we get back and gather the knights we will look for him." He told Merlin, trying to reassure the young warlock.

"It'll be okay, Buddy," Gwaine promised.

Merlin nodded once, wincing when he recognized Gwaine's familiar nickname for their cousin. He wished he could talk to Cuilén.

"Let's get going," Merlin forced himself to his feet. "Come on, let's go now!"

Arthur nodded, knowing not to tell the man to wait and, after putting out the fire, they mounted their horses as rode off toward Camelot.

* * *

**AN: **_So, what do you think? What does Morgana want with Cuilén? What will Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin do? Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Thanks for the three reviews this time, hopefully more next time? :) Enjoy!_

_Written with **Anna Davenport. **_

* * *

Everything was quite cold, that was the first thing he noticed. Everything was quite dark, that was the second thing he noticed.

Shivering, Cuilén blinked his eyes open and surveyed his surroundings cautiously.

"Glad to see you are finally awake," a voice from the far corners of the cell said, and Cuilén strained to see who was there.

Cuilén tried to sit up, though he felt quite tired, and in the gloomy light he realized there was a man about Arthur's age sitting there. He had dark hair and might have looked similar to Gwaine it his hair was longer and darker. He didn't look particularly evil or anything (in fact he looked kind of nice) however Cuilén felt uneasy. Something about him was _wrong. _Cuilén wasn't sure why, he could just sense it.

"What's wrong, boy?" The man asked, noting the way Cuilén stared at him in confusion.

"I... I... Nothing. Who are you? Where are we?" Cuilén asked, glancing around himself uneasily. He tried to move his arms and then realized they were restrained behind him.

"I'm Lancelot." The man introduced himself. "Where we are you don't need to know, not until the Lady decides to tell you."

"But... You can't be," Cuilén shook his head in confusion. "They said... You died."

"Minor setback in the Lady's plan," Lancelot shrugged and then glanced at Cuilén. "What else did they tell you about me?"

"Well... Not much, they just said that you were friends with them, that you're very noble... Wait, minor set back? So you did die? Who's the Lady, what's going on?" Cuilén's breath sped up as he registered what he'd just been told.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out the answer to that question yourself." Lancelot laughed, "If you don't already know you will find out soon. And yes we were friends, I was even noble. That was then though... We are here, in her domain, that is the past."

"Her? Who's her?" Cuilén tried to keep himself from shaking as he thought about the implications if the Lady was who he was beginning to fear she was. "If you died, how can you be here? Are you a ghost?"

"I am as real as you are," Lancelot replied. "She brought me back. You will find out who she is soon. She wants to talk with you."

"Tell me who she is, please!" Cuilén demanded yet again, attempting to act as he imagined Gwaine would in such a situation, however a soft voice at the door made him freeze.

"I am the Lady."

Cuilén knew that voice, and he shrank backwards away from who he recognized as the Lady Morgana.

"Hello Cuilén," Morgana purred. "How have you been?"

"You," Cuilén's voice was far too soft and worried to sound particularly Gwaine-like. "Why am I here? What's going on?"

"First things first," Morgana said, smiling at Cuilén. "Yes it is me, and I see you have met my newest friend."

Cuilén glanced at Lancelot, who simply stared back at him unemotionally.

"You... You haven't told me why I'm here," Cuilén tired again to impersonate Gwaine. Morgana simply chuckled, which made Cuilén even more uneasy.

"Stop the act Cuilén, you are not the tough knight your cousin Gwaine is."

Cuilén simply glared at her, suddenly reminding her distinctly of Merlin. She pondered this, once more wondering what their relation was, because she was sure there was some connection between the two boys.

"I will tell you why you are here," Morgana decided. "You are going to be healing my army when I have need of you."

"What army?" Cuilén swallowed. "You have an army? I haven't even learned that much healing from Gaius yet!"

"You aren't denying it?" Morgana asked.

"Denying what?" Cuilén glared up at her.

"The fact that you are a healer."

"I... I'm not a healer," Cuilén shook his head slowly. "I mean, I'm only Gaius's apprentice! I only know how to make some medications and prepare patients for things!"

"Don't bother," Morgana scoffed, "My men saw you heal Merlin when they captured you."

"But... But I didn't heal him! I'm not magic," Cuilén shook his head. "I don't know any magic at all!"

"Empathy is a type of magic, Cuilén," Morgana explained, as if talking to a small of child.

"You... You know about that? But... But you don't understand, it's not the same as being a magic healer!" Cuilén suddenly shrunk back after his outburst, worried that she'd get mad at him.

Morgana smiled as she saw the raw fear in the boy's eyes.

"Oh, I know all about you Cuilén," she told him, eyeing the panic on the young boy's face.

"How? Why? Then... You know I can't just heal people all the time?"

"Then that is something you will have to learn to do. You will have plenty of practice, don't worry."

"What do you mean? You mean about your army? I can't help a whole army!"

"Oh yes you can," Morgana was very firm. "Because if you don't there will be consequences."

"What do mean?" Cuilén shivered.

"You know of the village Ealdor? You lived there for a while," Morgana watched the sheer panic that crossed Cuilén's face for a second before he hardened it. "The people of that village are currently being held in the pits of this castle. If you fail to heal even a single person, one of them will die."

"No, you can't!" Cuilén cried. "That's not fair to them! If I don't help someone, it'll be because I physically can't. I always try to help everyone who's injured! If I didn't help someone, it would never be because of a decision on my part!"

"Life isn't fair young one," Morgana said. "You will heal them all at any cost to yourself. If you do not, then the villagers will die." With these parting words Morgana and Lancelot swept out of the dungeon taking the torch with them, leaving Cuilén in the pitch black.

Cuilén wished he could pull himself in a ball and hide in the corner, however with his hands chained tightly behind him, Cuilén was instead forced to simply shut his eyes against the darkness.

"Merlin," he whispered, his heart banging in his chest. "Merlin, are you there? Merlin?"

Despite the headache that began to form, Cuilén called out desperately for his cousin, his eyes clouding with tears when there was no reply.

MMMM

It wasn't until the soft colors of dawn painted the sky that Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine stumbled out of the forest near Camelot. Despite loud protests from Gwaine, Arthur had ended up needing to help him along due to what they realized was a twisted ankle. It wasn't broken and would heal in a short time, but walking on it wouldn't help.

The moment they were spotted moving slowly along the road, the two knights on guard duty rushed forward. Gwaine recognized Kay and Percival.

"What happened?" Kay asked, taking Gwaine from Arthur.

Merlin looked completely shell shocked, and so Arthur explained.

"We were attacked by sorcerers working for Morgana." Arthur said, "Take Gwaine and Merlin to Gaius, Kay. Percival, you go and gather the knights of the round table."

Percival nodded silently, hurrying away. Despite more protests from Gwaine, Kay put Gwaine's arm around his shoulder and helped him hobble toward Gaius's chambers. He turned around to see that Merlin was obediently following, however Kay knew there was something clearly wrong with him because rather than being his normal smiling, cheery self, he seemed almost catatonic.

Moments later, Kay froze almost causing Gwaine to topple over.

"Where's Cuilén?" Kay asked, trying to keep his profession attitude, but showing quite clearly his sudden worry.

Merlin stiffened at the name of his cousin and Gwaine looked down at the ground.

Jumping to the first and worst conclusion that popped into his after working for years as a knight, Kay's shook his head.

"He's not..." Kay paled.

"He's a captive," Gwaine clarified angrily. "A captive of Morgana."

"If she harms a single hair on that boy's head," Kay growled, his fiery temper flaring up. Kay was one of the older knights and, though in the past he had been rather concerned with status and had not been particularly fond of servants, his heart had been touched by first the loyalty of Merlin and then the kindness of Cuilén. Slowly, he had grown rather fond of both boys in a sort of fatherly way, though his telltale temper remained. Considering the current circumstances, he calmed himself quickly.

Merlin still hadn't said a word since they entered Camelot. Kay was beginning to worry about him so he started toward Gaius' apocrathy, once more helping Gwaine to limp along.

He nudged open the door to Gaius' chambers and called out to the older man. "Gaius?"

Gaius came out from the back room and took in the sight of Gwaine and his pale ward.

"Sit him down here," Gaius told Kay, patting a chair for Gwaine to sit down on before turning to Merlin. "Merlin?" He asked, growing more worried when his ward didn't respond.

"What's happened?" Gaius looked at Gwaine, his voice concerned.

"Cuilén was taken by Morgana, and Merlin grew increasingly quieter as time went by, until he became like this," Gwaine frowned. "And I twisted my ankle."

"Cuilén was taken by Morgana?" Gaius gasped, his face turning quickly to Gwaine. He got up and quickly mixed together a paste and spread it over Gaius's ankle before wrapping in with a splint.

"Yeah," Gwaine nodded, smiling as the paste began to bring down the swelling quickly. "Arthur is gathering an army to try and find her. I've heard word of her being in Cendred's kingdom. How long before I can walk again?"

"Two days at most, likely less. Keep it elevated and use a crutch," Gaius sounded destructed as he examined Merlin.

"Merlin," he spoke. "What are you feeling? What's happening?"

Merlin's lip suddenly trembled, and he bit down on it to keep it still.

"Gaius?" He glanced up, his voice quiet and unsure.

"Yes, Merlin." Gaius said, "What is wrong?"

"Cuilén, I can't actually talk to him, but Gaius, I think I can still feel his emotions, and... We have to save him! He's so frightened, and I can't comfort him or know anything that's going on with him, but I can feel his panic and it's awful, Gaius."

Merlin then did something that normally would have embarrassed him but now seemed the only thing he could do. He buried his face in Gaius' shoulder and tried to control his breathing.

Gaius held his ward for a moment before leading him over to a bed on the side of the room. "Sit down for a minute, while I take care of Gwaine."

Gaius then retrieved a sort of cane which he handed to Gwaine, who made a face.

"I'm not an invalid!" Gwaine laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually you are," Kay pointed out. They both peeked over at Merlin, who offered them the tiniest of smiles.

All of them looked up as the door opened and Arthur walked in and asked. "How are they Gaius?"

"Gwaine needs to keep weight off his ankle for a couple of days, not too long, and Merlin..." Here Gaius trailed off, glancing at his ward. Arthur's eyes followed, and he frowned. Gaius continued quickly. "I think the sooner you go after Cuilén, the better."

"Of course," Arthur nodded, before he looked guilty. "It's just, the council won't let me go until I call a meeting."

"Why not?" Gaius asked. "You are the king."

"Well, I could override them, I suppose, but I.. I just can't, not yet, not so soon after..." Arthur trailed off.

"Yes, I understand." Gaius said, "Please hurry Sire. Merlin is in a lot of pain."

Arthur nodded, turning to Gwaine.

"Stay here," he commanded the knight. "I don't want you further injuring yourself."

He locked eyes with Gwaine, who understood the hidden message.

"I won't leave." He promised, glancing purposefully at Merlin.

"Thank you." Arthur said before turning and walking out the door.

"I'd best go talk to the other knights and find out what the plan is," Kay spoke. "I'll also say you should be well soon Gwaine."

"Certainly in time for the rescue," Gwaine growled, as if daring anyone to say he couldn't go. No one did.

Kay left the room, hoping Merlin would find some way to start feeling better soon. It was strange to see him so quiet.

Gwaine hobbled around and brought his chair next to the bed, smiling at Merlin.

"We'll be on the way to rescuing him before you know it, or I'll have a word with the council myself!"

MMM

Morgana was seated in her throne, admiring the courtroom, however she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. It was small and awful, nothing like Camelot's, nothing like what Merlin had stolen from her. Already Merlin was likely regretting his actions, she told herself. And her plan had hardly begun.

"My Lady," Lancelot, or the man who had once been Lancelot, entered the throne room. "The soldiers are gathered and prepared to begin training. Shall I lead them?"

"For now," Morgana spoke slowly. "However you must chose the most competent and make him the future leader. I have a different sort of plan for you."

"I will do as you instruct my Lady." Lancelot bowed and exited the room.

Morgana smirked as she watched the man leave. She saw how shocked Cuilén had been when he saw the person his cousin, Arthur and Merlin respected and held dear. What would happen when they themselves saw the newly arisen knight?

She would soon find out, for she was planning to send Lancelot back to Camelot tonight. He would join them in the desperate search for Cuilén, completely unaware of his new alliance. They would have no idea that she had brought him back from the dead, a mere shadow of who he used to be.

"Mordred!" She called, and before long the former druid entered the room.

"Yes M'lady? What is it you wish of me?" The boy asked, kneeling before the throne.

"Prepare Cuilén, the boy in the dungeons, to go into the healing rooms. Some of the soldiers are but peasants from the villages. I believe we will be in need of his abilities soon."

"It will be done as you command M'Lady." Mordred left to do as Morgana had asked him.

He hurried through the passageways and down the twisting stairs into the dark dungeon. With only his torch as light, he unlocked the door to the cell which Cuilén was in.

"Get up and follow me," he said harshly, shaking the boys arm to rouse him from the light sleep he was in.

"Who're you?" Cuilén tried not to yawn. He suddenly remembered where he was, and he shrank away from Mordred. "Please, where will you take me?"

"You will come with me," Mordred said once more, not in a mood to listen to this boy's snark.

Cuilén found it quite hard to stand with his hands still chained behind his back, and he slipped twice before his scrambled to his feet, wide eyed and not wanting to anger this new person any more than he already seemed to be angered.

"Hurry it up!" Mordred barked and pulled Cuilén along as he walked toward their destination.

Cuilén bit his lip and tried not to trip. He docilely followed and allowed himself to be shoved up the stairs. When they got out into the hallway, he squinted against the sudden bright light.

Mordred pulled Cuilén to the right, down toward a single door at the end of the hall. Yanking it open, Mordred pushed Cuilén inside.

"Wait here while I get Lady Morgana," he told Cuilén before pulling the door shut and walking out.

Cuilén surveyed the room, and felt a rush of happiness when he realised it looked quite a bit like Gaius' apothecary. It almost reminded him of home. He sat nervously on a stool behind a sort of desk, eyes traveling around the room quickly to see if there would be any good hiding places should there ever be a need.

"Don't even think about running Cuilén," Morgana said from behind him and Cuilén jumped as he hadn't heard the door open.

Cuilén leaped off of the stool and turned around, backing away from her. Now he really wished he could hide.

"I don't very well think I could escape from a room with no windows and a locked door," Cuilén muttered more to himself than anything. He then spoke louder. "Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember our conversation from earlier?" Morgana questioned. "You are going to heal my army whenever they are wounded."

"And are they wounded?" Cuilén asked daringly, forgetting his fear for a moment as he grew tired of the threatening speech she would probably continue to give him every time she wanted him to do anything.

"Not yet but they will be soon. We are fighting many battles with neighboring kingdoms and one has just been lost. The troops will be coming tomorrow to be healed for fighting Camelot. And still others are training and may be wounded during that."

"Camelot?" Cuilén's face drained of color. "You will be fighting Camelot? And... And you want me to heal them to fight it? To fight Camelot?"

"Yes, and if you don't then I will kill your people," Morgana hissed, reminding Cuilén of the villagers who had been captured.

Cuilén shook his head slowly, he couldn't take part in a battle against Camelot, nor could he allow himself to not heal people!

Morgana saw his hesitation and called for Mordred to bring in one of the prisoners.

"You know which one," she added.

A minute later Mordred lead a middle aged woman into the room. Forcing her down on her knees he drew his sword and placed it against her neck.

"Stop it!" Cuilén cried. "Hunith! Stop! Please! I'll do it. I'll heal anyone, anyone you want me to!"

"Good boy," Morgana said as if speaking to a dog and Cuilén couldn't help but think she actually thought he was one.

"Because you have agreed to help me, you have saved the life of Merlin's mother for now," Morgana's eyes were cold and hard. "Know that she will be the first to die if you can not heal someone."

Cuilén locked eyes with Hunith and tried to tell her he wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen. He then hung his head and shut his eyes tightly for a moment. When he opened them, they were incredibly sad, however he stayed silent.

"Take her back to the pit," Morgana ordered and then addressed Cuilén once more.

"Be ready tomorrow," she hissed, then turned and left the room.

Cuilén watched as she disappeared, before he curled up on the bench-like cot he'd been provided with and hid his face in the rather flat pillow. He sat there for several moments, breathing deeply, and then choking sobs escaped his throat.

He wasn't sure how long he was alone, when he heard the door creak open. He tried to stop his tears and sit up, though his eyes were quite red rimmed.

"Er..." Mordred stared at him for a moment. "I've been ordered to bring you food. Here." He put the food on the desk, before hesitating.

He stepped forward, and that caused Cuilén to try to curl up further in a futile attempt to get away.

"Look, I'm going to undo the chains," Mordred rolled his eyes, his voice annoyed. "Come forward."

Cuilén swallowed, however he got up and stepped forward, tensing as Mordred went around behind him. He smiled as he felt the chains fall away.

"Thank you," Cuilén spoke softly. Mordred simply looked at him skeptically before he stormed out of the room. Cuilén hesitantly retrieved the plate and and began to eat the food.

MMMM

Mordred stormed down the hall, glaring at everyone who passed him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt incredibly angry. Perhaps it had something to do with that boy from the dungeons?

Where did Morgana even find him? He was aware that Cuilén was related to the ruffian knight, Gwaine, but he hardly seemed to resemble Gwaine's tough exterior.

If Mordred didn't know better, than he would say he was related to the boy Merlin. Mordred had only seen the servant a few times but from what he had seen of Merlin in the throne room and of Cuilén just now, they resembled each other very closely.

Mordred despised Merlin, now. He used to see the warlock as the great and powerful Emrys, however one too many times Merlin had gone against magic and been the cause of acts which Mordred saw as terrible. He could never forgive the warlock for the time when he had led Arthur's men to the Druid camp, deliberately.

This meant that Mordred felt as if he should hate Cuilén, and yet something deep inside himself also felt bad for the boy, and that made Mordred still angrier.

He couldn't feel any kind of emotion for the enemy. Morgana had told him that from the very beginning.

Mordred shook his head, hoping to quell the thoughts that threatened to invade his mind. Morgana would kill him if he started to feel bad for the enemy. He would become the weak link and she would have no more use for him.

Determinedly, Mordred stalked toward the high tower where he could look out for the arriving army. He would have to work harder, convince Morgana that he was the only sorcerer good enough to be her right hand man.

Stalking up the stairs, Mordred sat down and watched for the coming army, determined not to think of Cuilén any more.

* * *

**AN: **_So, not much Merlin in this chapter admittedly, but there will be next chapter! We just had to set up what's going to be happening to Cuilén. Please review! And don't worry, Lancelot won't be evil forever (think Arthur in the last story)._


	3. Chapter 3

"I call this meeting to order." Arthur said wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Now," one of the older men adjusted his glasses on his nose. "I do believe you wanted to discuss a matter of kingdom security, am I correct? Sometime about some serving boy being taken hostage?"

"I want to go out and rescue him." Arthur explained as calmly as he could. "Security is okay for now, but we must beware, Morgana could be attacking at any time."

"Who is it who took this serving boy hostage?" Another council member spoke up. "And if security is as of yet stable, why should we risk losing peace over a serving boy's life?"

"Because the serving boy is Merlin and Gwaine's cousin and my friend," Arthur explained slowly, grinding his teeth together in anger. "Morgana took Cuilén hostage, you all saw what he did that night. Morgana might possibly be using him against Camelot for all we know and the sooner we get that kind of power out of her hands the better. Morgana knows we care for him and we won't want to hurt him, to keep him safe at all costs. Getting him back on our own terms is in our best interests."

"Oh, so it is that magical healer," a councilman nodded in understanding. "I do suppose giving her more magic than she already has might pose a slight problem."

Arthur wanted to just leave and do what he wanted... What was the problem with not having council members again? Arthur didn't even remember anymore, he didn't particularly care either.

"It would not be," he agreed through clenched teeth.

"Well, I suppose if you feel you must you may send whatever willing knights you can scrounge up," a councilman nodded as if that issue was perfectly clear. "Now, while your knights are off saving the serving boy, I believe you should focus your attentions on the growing problem of peasants visiting Camelot on weekends and the fact that sometimes we do not have enough rooms in the inn for them all."

"I wish to be part of the search party." Arthur told the council.

"But Sire, that is preposterous," someone scoffed. "You cannot go on such a foolhardy mission. We need you to rule Camelot, not die at the hands of Morgana. Now the inn could be expanded..."

"That boy is important to all of us." Arthur snapped, "I will not sit by while my knights ride off to rescue my friend."

"Your father would not have allowed such a mission at all," an older councilman frowned.

"He didn't last time either, and my father is not King now, I am."

The councilmen exchanged worried looks as whispers flew through the room.

"Sire," someone spoke. "Are you feeling quite well? Have you been talking to, er what's his name? That's right, Merlin, recently?"

"I am not enchanted." Arthur said, sighing as he realized what they thought. "Merlin wouldn't do that to me."

"Sire, perhaps we should call for Gaius," a councilman spoke calmly. "Just to be sure."

"If you wish, but we are just wasting time, and I see no reason to go to such lengths. Now, if we are all agreed, I will leave in the morning," Arthur glared angrily at the council, daring someone to question him. The council members stared back at him, wide eyed and opened mouthed. Arthur nodded. "Good."

He walked out of the room, the protests of the council men falling on deaf ears. He made his way toward Gaius' room, his annoyance very slowly dissipating. He let himself in quietly and glanced over to the bed to see Merlin sitting up and drinking from a cup of tea.

"Hey," he said, walking over and sitting down next to his friend in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, actually," Merlin's voice was far too quiet. "I am not sure why, but I feel slightly less... Worried... Just the smallest amount. I no longer have a headache."

"Is that good?" Arthur asked, not quite understanding.

"Well, perhaps something has caused Cuilén to calm down. Either that or he's unconscious, which considering everything may be a blessing," Merlin explained. "Earlier, however..."

Merlin trailed off uneasily.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, his breath hitching.

"I..." Merlin swallowed. "It got worse before it got better. He... Something truly awful may have happened. And... And for a moment I could hear his voice..."

"Was he calling for you?" Arthur hoped it wasn't too bad, whatever Morgana was doing to the boy, although the king knew it was most likely very, very bad.

"He... He said..." Merlin took a deep breath. "He said my mother's name."

Arthur felt his blood run cold, "Your mother?" He stared at Merlin, "Why would he do that?"

"I... I don't know," Merlin stared into his teacup. "He... He was really scared. He agreed to something. I don't know what. I could only hear him for a moment."

Merlin avoided Arthur's eyes purposefully.

"Merlin..." Arthur said. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Sire, I..." Merlin glanced down, and Arthur's brow creased. Merlin never called him Sire.

"Merlin, you have never called me Sire in your life," Arthur reached out and placed a hand on his friends arm. "Any information you can give us is another step closer to rescuing him, please tell me."

Merlin glanced up at Arthur for a moment, before averting his eyes again.

"I may have heard someone else's voice, and... I was right Arthur! They... They're going to force him to heal people! They... That can't do that. They... They have people held captive."

"What?" Arthur yelped, "Do you think they have your mother?"

Merlin stared into his cup, nodding after a moment.

"I am sorry, Merlin." Arthur said, "We will make sure to rescue her as well."

"When are we leaving?" Merlin asked quietly. "How did the council meeting go?"

"I managed to convince them." Arthur said.

"They aren't convinced you're enchanted again?"

"I think I convinced them otherwise on that." Arthur smiled, "Though it took a bit of work."

Merlin chuckled quietly, smiling at Arthur.

"You'd best be careful or you'll get me kicked out of Camelot again," Merlin told Arthur.

"Don't worry, I'm not letting that happen," Arthur told Merlin seriously. "Where's Gwaine?"

"He fell asleep," Merlin pointed to Gwaine, who had slumped over in his chair. "Don't worry, he was awake until I started feeling better. He still has a headache. He'll be better soon."

"Good." Arthur said, "He will want to come with us to rescue Cuilén."

"Of course," Merlin nodded. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." Arthur told him.

"Tomorrow? Wow, that's soon. Good!" Merlin smiled. "Gaius thinks it might rain tonight… I hope the roads don't get too muddy."

"I don't know," Arthur admitted. "But we will start looking no matter what."

"Thank you," Merlin smiled. "Gwaine and I both appreciate it."

"Don't think I'm doing this all for you." Arthur said, "Everybody going after him thinks of him as like a little brother. This kingdom wouldn't be the same without that boy."

Merlin smiled, nodding. He remembered when he had been Cuilén's age and he wondered if the knights had thought of him in a similar brotherly way.

"Who all is going? Do you know yet?"

"Myself, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Kay and yourself, Merlin."

"That's quite a few, I hope it's enough."

"They all care about Cuilén and about you." Arthur told him. "They can't stand seeing you moping around. And they are all fired up to kill Morgana when they see her for hurting both of you anyway."

"I'll be fine, it's Cuilén they should be worried about. I'll try to stop moping. Anyway, I think I should get a little rest before the big day tomorrow."

Arthur grabbed Merlins arm to keep him from turning away from Arthur. "We will worry about you whether you like it or not." He looked into Merlin's eyes trying to get his point across. "We care about you too."

"Thanks," Merlin smiled, before he yawned. "But either way I'm exhausted so go away."

Merlin grinned at Arthur to show he was joking, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Get some sleep, idiot," he told his servant, turning and heading for the door. "Goodnight Merlin."

Merlin gave a small smile and tried to rest before they went to save his cousin the next day.

MMM

That night, it did in fact rain. Thunder and lightning accompanied the bucket loads that rained down on Camelot. The guards on duty that night pulled their hoods down over their faces and after a while they sneaked away to get some cover, silently agreeing that they'd only be gone a few minutes. During those few minutes, however, a stranger marched through the gates.

The stranger hurried through town toward the castle, and eventually he found a way inside, hurrying toward the apothecary. It was late at night when Gwaine heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gaius was suddenly at the door, not opening it and instead staring at it suspiciously.

"I am hurt, cold and wet, please open the door," came a rather miserable sounding voice, and slowly Gaius peaked it open a few inches. When he saw whoever it was, he grasped for his heart and seemed absolutely shocked.

Gwaine stood up, his headache was better and his ankle no longer throbbed, and hobbled over to the door. When he saw who it was, his jaw dropped and he shook his head, shocked and confused.

"What? No, you… You are… Lance?" Gwaine stared at the wet and bedraggled man in front of him.

"It is I," Lancelot ducked his head as if in embarrassment. "I was near to death, but I did not die."

Gaius and Gwaine stared at the man, when suddenly he seemed to faint, and Gwaine caught him quickly. He looked at Gaius, who slowly nodded for this supposed Lancelot to be brought into the room. Gaius examined him quickly, and found that he had been knocked over the head.

"It doesn't seem to bad, but he is also somewhat malnourished. If he wakes up, don't let him rise."

Gaius went to mix something together in a bowl, while Gwaine examined this person. He looked like Lancelot, he sounded like Lancelot, but Lancelot was dead, wasn't he?

A few moments later, Gaius put something on the man's head and then asked Gwaine to help him sit up.

"I have some plain broth for him," Gaius explained. "Wake him up. It's best if he doesn't sleep too much, plus we must get an explanation from him immediately."

Gwaine gently shook 'Lancelot' awake and helped him sit while Gaius poured some broth down his throat.

"Thank you, Gaius," Lancelot told the old healer. "Oh, I feared I would never be able to return to Camelot again, and yet here I am."

"Indeed," Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, mate? How are you here?" Gwaine asked.

"Slowly, slowly I will explain," Lancelot told Gwaine. "It was a harrowing experience. I will tell you slowly.

"It started more than a year ago, far more than a year ago. I was taken for lost, which was an understandable assumption, yet about a year ago I awoke in a dungeon, one kingdom over. I did not know why I was there, but I soon learned that I was a prisoner of the now evil Lady Morgana. She thought that I might have useful information, and would not tell me how I came to be there. At first I could not believe what had happened to me, and yet I was alive and her prisoner. She got little of any use from me, considering I knew little about what was occurring in Camelot, and eventually I was able to make friends with a guard of hers. I suppose the guard eventually took pity on me and helped me to escape, and here I am. Yet I have troubling news. She plans to attack Camelot in the very near future. You must warn the king, he needs to prepare for battle! He must cancel all plans if knights are scheduled to leave the kingdom, and focus on keeping every able bodied fighter here in Camelot."

Gwaine looked at Gaius, then back at Lancelot. "We are suppose to be heading out tomorrow morning." He told him.

"For where?" Lancelot looked concerned. "You can't leave, not when the kingdom is about to be attacked!"

"To go and rescue someone." Gwaine said, not wanting to divulge too much information yet.

"But the people of Camelot! You cannot forsake them! Who is it you were planning to save? Arthur? Merlin? Are they both alright?"

"Yeah, they are fine." Gwaine assured him, glancing over as if to assure himself that Merlin was okay. How was the boy still sleeping he wondered before turning back to Lancelot. "We are rescuing my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Lancelot looked surprised. "I was unaware that you had a cousin you were close to. Has he joined the knights?"

"Yes, my cousin. His name is Cuilén, He only arrived a little over a year ago. No he isn't a knight, he is a healer." Gwaine answered.

"Cuilén?" Lancelot looked surprised. "Why, he is a captive of Morgana! I overheard the guards talking about going out to get him before I escaped. You cannot rescue him, she will have him under strict supervision. At least, I cannot imagine that you'd be able to undertake such a mission before Camelot is attacked. I know that castle well after my imprisonment, and it's halls are a maze of confusion."

Gwaine shook his head. "I am going to rescue him. Arthur and I along with the knights and Merlin are going tomorrow at first light."

"Are you sure undertaking such a mission is wise?" Lancelot asked. "That you should try to save him despite the impending attack?"

"I will not abandon my cousin. Besides, Merlin would kill us if we didn't try our best."

"What does Merlin have to do with it?" Lancelot asked with a creased brow and drank a bit more soup.

"I'm not the only one related to Cuilén." Gwaine said, mysteriously.

"Are you saying that Merlin is related to your cousin? That you are related to Merlin?"

"Yup." Gwaine said, smirking at Lancelot. "Cuilén is a cousin to both of us."

"Well, this is news," Lancelot looked strangely pleased. "I suppose… If you both care about him so much, I too will take part in this rescue mission. Like I said, I have learned the halls of that castle, and may be a great help to you."

Gaius watched this exchange silently, however he now spoke up saying that Lancelot was not well.

"You should rest," Gaius told him. "It sounds as though your experience was harrowing indeed."

"Gaius, I must extend my help to my friends, no matter the cost," Lancelot smiled at Gwaine.

"Thank you my friend." Gwaine said, "Let's go talk to Arthur if you are feeling better?"

"I am, thank you for the broth. My head feels much better as well," Lancelot stood and followed Gwaine from the room. Meanwhile, Gaius hurried over to Merlin, shaking him awake.

MMMM

Lancelot and Gwaine hurried through the halls towards Arthur's room. Gwaine couldn't wait for Arthur to see Lancelot, however at the same time he was uneasy. What would come of the army attacking Camelot? Surely Arthur would still see the importance of saving Cuilén, though. Gwaine was sure that wouldn't be a problem, and yet something uneasy tugged at his heart.

"Here we are," Gwaine suddenly declared as they arrived at Arthur's chambers. He knocked loudly and then barged in when he didn't receive an answer.

Arthur lay in his bed, fast asleep and Gwaine stood there for a second before walking calmly over to the bed and shaking the king's shoulders.

"Wake up!"

Arthur shot out of bed, rolling away from Gwaine and reaching for the sword that sat next to his bed.

"Who's there?" He shouted, before his eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw Gwaine. For a moment he looked angry, but then his eyes suddenly traveled to the man standing behind Gwaine, and Arthur's sword dropped from his hand with a clatter. Moment later, Arthur paled dramatically as his breath sped up, and he almost joined the sword in falling to the ground. Instead Lancelot shot forward and helped lower Arthur into a chair.

"What's wrong, mate? Looks like you've seen a ghost!" Gwaine grinned.

Arthur glared at his knight and then turned to look at Lancelot who was squatting next to him, "You are... You were... How are you here?"

"Many things have happened, Sire," Lancelots voice was calm. "But most recently I escaped the dungeons of Morgana. I came immediately. I was her captive for some time, however I don't know why or how. I'm glad to have returned home."

"So what do you have to tell us?" Arthur asked, knowing his knights wouldn't

wake him up this way just to let him know Lancelot was here and alive. Or maybe they would, it was Gwaine after all.

"What, aren't you just glad he's back?" Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I'm thrilled! I thought... Well never mind that, but he's alive, and not to much worse for wear!"

"I made friends with a guard who didn't treat me too badly," Lancelot offered as explication.

"Come on, Arthur! Aren't you thrilled?" Gwaine asked Arthur impatiently.

"Of course I am." Arthur told Gwaine, hoping to get him to be quiet. "But Lancelot might have some information that we can use."

"Information, is that all you care about?" Gwaine grumbled.

"Actually, Sire," Lancelot spoke up. "I did, however I had been informed that you will be forming a rescue group for an important person: Merlin's and Gwaine's cousin. However, I do know something that will happen. It would interfere with a rescue attempt, so I refrain from saying it, however I must for everyone in Camelot is in great danger! Morgana, she plans to attack the city in the near future!"

Arthur frowned, "It would interfere with any attempt to rescue Cuilén. Still I promised Merlin we would go and rescue him."

"But Sire, if there was to be an attack against the city, shouldn't every knight be present? Not to contradict you, Arthur, but innocent people could be killed in such an attack! You could lose your kingdom if you did not protect it well."

Arthur thought it through for a moment before he nodded. "It might be better if we prepare for such an attack."

Lancelot nodded slowly, his gaze down turned.

"I'm sorry I must arrive with news of such impending danger, however I believed if I was ever to escape, I should do it to warn you."

Arthur nodded, thanking Lancelot for his loyalty. It was amazing he had returned really, but with so much on his mind, Arthur had little time to question it.

"We must inform the knights," Arthur spoke suddenly. "We must prepare. Do you have any idea when exactly this attack will occur?"

"I do not," Lancelot shook his head.

"Wait!" Gwaine spoke up. "What about Cuilén? We can't abandon him! Think about what could be happening to him, about what Merlin is going through! Merlin will not even be able to help us protect Camelot with his magic until Cuilén is safe!"

"You know of Merlin's magic?" Lancelot looked surprised. "I had heard you did, however I am surprised none the less."

"Never mind that, what about Cuilén!" Gwaine demanded.

"Gwaine," Arthur said. "If Camelot is under attack then it is my duty to protect it with my life."

"Well it is my duty to protect my family with my life!" Gwaine shot back.

Arthur looked conflicted but then shook his head.

"I have to protect Camelot." He said, walking over to the table and pulling out maps of the surrounding areas.

"And what will we tell Merlin?" Gwaine demanded. "Oh, sorry Merlin, but we can't save your family and so you'll have to be miserable for the next who knows how long?"

"Perhaps we should go to save this Cuilén..." Lance trailed off, and Gwaine looked thankful for Lancelot's support.

"Gwaine I know you want to go and save Cuilén." Arthur told the knight. "You are free to go and help him but I cannot allow anyone else to go. I have to protect the citizens of Camelot. Merlin can go with you if he wants to."

"But... But..." Gwaine spluttered for a moment. "A one man rescue attempt into Morgana's castle... You know what, fine. I bet you'd all just slow me down anyway. I'll leave in the morning, as planned."

Arthur watched as Gwaine turned and half ran out of the room. He turned to Lancelot and asked, "What else can you tell me about this attack?"

"I cannot know for certain, but they may attack through a hidden entrance, say that into the catacombs. You know the tunnel that leads into the army. I believe she will attempt to go in somewhere like that. Stationing a large number of men in such a place could largely help defence. That is all that I can tell you, all that I learned I learned from my gaurd friend and overheard conversations. I hope this will give you a starting ground in preparations."

"It will, thank you Lancelot." Arthur then dismissed the newly found knight. "Go and rest now, I am sure you are tired."

"Thank you Arthur. Please inform the knights of my return so I don't frighten anyone too much," Lancelot smiled slightly and then disappeared out of Arthur's chambers.

MMM

Gaius shook Merlin awake, and the lanky youth moaned as he was pulled from sleep.

"Wha?" he mumbled softly.

"Merlin, wake up! Lancelot... He's alive, or so it appears. You must wake while he's gone."

"Lancelot is alive?" Merlin shot up in bed.

"Yes, my boy, it would appear to be so, however he has shown up quite suddenly, claiming to have been Morgana's prisoner for the past years. I need you to be awake to see if his story is true."

This news indeed seemed to wake Merlin up, and he seemed excited this news.

"Why wouldn't you think things are okay?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, just a feeling," Gaius said slowly. "I think it's best you speak to him and see if you trust him or not."

Merlin nodded and got up to go find Lancelot. Just as he reached the door it flung open, barely missing hitting Merlin square of the nose.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed as he looked around for his cousin.

"Ow!" Merlin complained, stepping away from the door. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Gwaine told him, not sounding sorry at all. "I need to talk with you. You heard what has happened right?"

"What, Lancelot returning? It should be good, right?"

"Not sure yet." Gwaine shrugged, "One thing's for certain, it isn't good news for our rescue mission"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, his brow furrowed.

"Lancelot told Arthur that there might be an attack in Camelot, so Arthur decided to stay here and protect Camelot rather then go find Cuilén!" Gwaine's voice rose in volume as he grew angrier with the king.

"There might be an attack on Camelot?" Merlin yelped, before Gwaine's later statement sunk in. "He's not going to save Cuilén?"

"He said he can't, not with the possibility that Camelot might be in danger." Gwaine's voice went from harsh to quiet within that statement.

"Well... He does have to protect Camelot..." Merlin trailed off. "So... So what's going to happen with Cuilén? We... We're just leaving him there? No one's going to help him? We can't leave him there!"

"I'm still heading out tomorrow like planned." Gwaine told Merlin.

"With who?" Merlin inquired.

"Just me." Gwaine said.

"Just you?" Merlin nearly shouted. "You can't! I mean, of course someone has to save Cuilén but you can't go alone!"

"I can and I will." Gwaine told Merlin. "You can come if you want."

"I..." Merlin hesitated. "I could, I would, but... Arthur, I have to protect him! I told you about my destiny thing, I have to stay if he stays."

Gwaine's face fell but he nodded, "I leave in the morning." He said turning toward the door.

Before he could leave, however, the door opened again and Lancelot entered. Immediately Merlin stiffed, it was as if something terribly evil and wrong had entered. He frowned to himself as Lancelot greeted Merlin and Gwaine.

"So, you're still planning to leave in the morning?" Lancelot questioned Gwaine, who nodded. "In that case, I think we should speak. I spent a long time in that castle, and I can tell you the best ways to get in and save your cousin."

"Alright," Gwaine nodded, "Let's go to my chambers."

"Wait!" Merlin spoke up quickly, causing Lancelot to give him a strange look. Merlin cleared his throat and tried to smile. "I'm curious to hear as well, how about you speak about it here? I think I need to sit down again."

Merlin went to sit on the bed, appearing tired.

Lancelot nodded and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving Gwaine the chair. "I would be glad to." He told Merlin, smiling down at the boy. "But first how have you been?"

"I... I'm feeling better," Merlin scooted away from Lancelot subconsciously. "It's... Amazing to see that you're... Okay."

"I think it was a bit of a shock to everyone." Lancelot said. "I am glad to hear you are feeling better."

"Indeed... And how are you feeling?" Merlin asked uneasily.

"I am fine." Lancelot said, waving a hand. "They treated me pretty well, a lot better then they probably treat your cousin. I could never figure out why the guards were kinder to me, Morgana didn't seem to care about me at all."

"Have... Have you heard about him?" Merlin asked nervously, prickling when he heard the comment about his cousin.

"The guards weren't too careful around me." Lancelot explained, "They talked about how Morgana had special plans for your cousin and how the villagers of Ealdor were being held hostage to make him do what she wanted."

Merlin found himself breathing hard, however he tried to calm his heart beat.

"Oh..." He trailed off. "Special plans? What... Special plans?"

"Morgana wants to use his healing powers to allow her army to keep fighting after each battle. If he fails to save anyone, the people of Ealdor will pay."

Merlin paled dramatically, trying to keep himself from shaking.

"I... I see..." Merlin swallowed. "But... She must know that he can't just... Go around healing people all the time! He can't take it! No empath could, he's an empath, you see. That's different than being a healer."

"I don't think she cares." Lance said sincerely. "She will have him heal till he dies, even then she might try and bring him back just to make him heal more people."

Merlin shook his head in horror, his eyes flickering to Gwaine for a moment before he shut them tightly. Suddenly his panic doubled twofold. It took him a moment before he realised Cuilén might have awoken. He had to get himself under control or his panic might transfer to Cuilén!

Lance and Gwaine looked at Merlin, the later worried and the former confused.

"What is it?" They both asked.

"Cuilén... He... I think he woke up; I have to calm down!"

Lancelot's eyes widened, he seemed very interested in what Merlin had just said.

"What does he mean?" He asked Gwaine, noting that Merlin wasn't up for explaining at the moment.

"He can feel our cousin's emotions, even more so since their magic joined a year ago," Gwaine spoke up, and Merlin shook his head him. "What?"

Merlin glanced at Lancelot and Gwaine, before snapping his mouth shut and wincing. What would Lancelot do with this information? Merlin didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't tell Lancelot this piece of knowledge. Lancelot seemed different, in fact he seemed to radiate evil.

"You can feel his emotions?" Lancelot looked shocked. "How are you feeling right now? Are you alright? Do you feel your cousin's fear and panic?"

"I.. I don't know, I..." Merlin clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself for Cuilén's sake if nothing else. "I need to calm down!"

Lancelot nodded, placing a hand on Merlin's shoulder, which caused the younger boy to jerk back, a panicked look on his face. Something was very, very wrong with Lancelot, Merlin could just tell.

Gwaine looked worried as Merlin sat there looking as if he was in pain.

"Hey," he said, catching Merlin's arm in his hand. "You need to slow your breathing down and relax. I know it's a lot to take in but Cuilén will pick up on your panic if you keep it up."

Gwaine knew that Merlin already knew what he was telling him but he also knew that talking to Merlin helped him, so he just kept telling him variants of what he had just said.

Slowly, Merlin nodded and calmed his breathing. He was thankful that, despite his wildness, Gwaine had learned what to say to make Merlin feel less worked up.

"Now," Gwaine turned to Lancelot. "You have tips about how to save Cuilén. Let's hear them."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, it was wonderful! :) Hopefully you like this chapter as well._

_Written with Anna Davenport. (as usual)_

* * *

"So, ways to help me save my cousin?" Gwaine looked to Lancelot, who nodded.

"I know the layout of the castle," Lancelot told his fellow knight. "Although it would be better if I went with you..."

"I wish you could but you must stay here to help Arthur," Gwaine sighed. "Now tell me anything you know."

"Well, alright. Go in the south entrance, it's the least guarded. You will follow a tunnel and come out in a portion of the basement no longer used for anything- it's used to be the cellars. Go out of there and turn left, and you'll follow a tunnel until you reach the dungeons. Find the staircases, and go down until you reach the bottom most level, then search all of the cells. That's where your cousin will be held, though for all I know Morgana may have spells interfering, so don't trust anything."

Gwaine nodded, softly repeating the directions until he got them down.

"Thank you Lancelot," he said, then turned to Merlin. "I am leaving tomorrow morning at first dawn."

"Gwaine, can I talk to you really quick?" Merlin spoke up. "It's about... Cuilén, so can I talk to just you?"

Merlin glance pointedly to Lancelot, who narrowed his eyes and made no move to leave.

Gwaine saw his cousin's look and turned to look at Lancelot then back to Merlin. "You can tell me."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry Lancelot but... It's a family thing, so maybe umm... Can you go talk to Gaius?" Merlin pointed to Gaius who was puttering around in the corner. He turned suddenly.

"Lancelot, could you please help me deliver this to Arthur? He may not want it, but I thought I'd make him a sleeping tonic to calm him down. Can you please deliver it?"

Lancelot nodded and slowly walked out the door, glaring back at Merlin for a moment before hurrying away. Merlin let out deep sigh.

"Gwaine," Merlin spoke, the minute Lancelot was out the door. "I don't trust him, something is very wrong!"

"What is not to trust about Lance?" Gwaine asked. "You know him, you and him were really close if I remember correctly. What happened?"

"He... He did die, he didn't just disappear, he died. He can't be here, it isn't possible. Think about it, Gwaine. He just 'wakes up' at Morgana's castle? And he can escape? I don't think just anyone escapes from Morgana, she must have tighter security than that!"

"Merlin, it's a miracle he escaped, he said so himself, shouldn't you just be happy?" Gwaine glared at his younger friend.

"But... But there's just something wrong, I can just tell! I don't trust him, and I don't think you should trust his instructions of how to get into the castle."

"Merlin, it is the only thing that I have to go on," Gwaine frowned.

"But what if it's a trap!" Merlin shook his head. "Gwaine, you'll be all alone, she could easily trap you. Plus, what about your ankle?"

"It will be fine," Gwaine looked down at his ankle before brushing off the injury.

"Please, don't listen to Lancelot, something's changed him. He's not who we used to know, you can't listen to him or trust him, okay? Promise me you won't do what he tells you to! Lancelot is evil now!"

"Merlin," Gwaine paused not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say. "What do you have against Lancelot? No offence but Lance is our best friend and we would be insane to not trust him."

"I just have this feeling and, and I just don't trust him anyone! He'll get you captured or something. I mean, did you hear the way he was talking so flippantly about Cuilén? I mean, he seemed to hardly care about his feelings or my feelings."

"He just escaped from Morgana. Can you expect him to worry about someone he hasn't even met?"

"The Lancelot I remember worried about everyone and cared about everyone, even if he didn't know them. He was noble and brave!"

"Surely those years in Morgana's hands have changed him, he would have to look out for himself not others," Gwaine insisted.

Merlin breathed hard, trying to calm himself again.

"I just don't trust him," Merlin insisted quietly. "I don't know why, I just don't. I can just tell he's not the person we used to know. I'm just worried, Gwaine. Stay away from him until you leave, okay?"

"I am not going to ignore a friend that I haven't seen in more than a year," Gwaine told Merlin sternly.

Merlin shook his head, clueless how to make Gwaine understand. He knew something was wrong with Lancelot, but try as he might, he couldn't get Gwaine to agree! Just then, the door opened and Lancelot walked back in.

Gwaine turned and went over to talk with Lancelot, leaving Merlin sitting on the bed watching his cousin carefully.

"Once again, thank you for the help Lancelot," Gwaine commented once he reached the man.

"Of course, my friend," Lancelot smiled. "You'd better go rest before your long journey tomorrow."

Gwaine nodded at Gaius and smiled at Lance, not bothering to look at Merlin as he walked out of the room and toward his own. Merlin stared after him forlornly.

"Tell me goodbye tomorrow!" Merlin called after him, however it was left unknown whether or not Gwaine had heard him as he was already out the door. Gaius looked concerned, but said nothing.

"I'm going to sleep," Merlin frowned. "I want to be awake bright and early in the morning when Gwaine comes to tell me goodbye."

"Goodnight, Merlin," Lancelot said as he and Gaius settled down at the table to talk some more.

"Good night," Merlin nodded, pushing himself as far away from Lancelot as he could manage without falling off the bed. Merlin closed his eyes and tried to see if he could sense Cuilén, but his cousin seemed to have calmed down or fallen asleep. Thankful, Merlin did the same.

MMM

Morning sunlight streamed through the tiny window when Merlin awoke, and he frowned. Something seemed odd. It took him several moments before he remembered what was happening, and he shot up in bed.

"Gwaine!" He declared loudly.

"He left already," Lancelot said as he looked up at Merlin

"What? No, he didn't tell me goodbye!" Merlin shook his head. "How do you know he left? You must be wrong!"

"I saw him ride out of here," Lancelot explained.

"He... He must be planning to return before his final journey. He wouldn't just leave, would he?"

"He was packed and ready to leave, Merlin," Lance said, looking sorry for the younger man. "I guess he forgot."

"No he... How could he forget? He wouldn't," Merlin faltered. Gwaine couldn't just leave without saying goodbye, Merlin had to warn him again! "Are you certain, Lancelot?"

Lancelot got up from his chair and walked over to sit on the bed, laying a hand gently on Merlin's shoulder.

"I'm afraid so," he said gently.

Merlin jerked away again, causing Lancelot to frown. Merlin tried to slow his breathing, and he glanced away for a moment.

"Sorry," Merlin cleared his throat. "I don't know what came over me, I've been rather tense since Cuilén's capture."

"That's fine," Lancelot reassured Merlin. "I am sorry Gwaine left without saying goodbye."

"I am too," Merlin blinked hard. "I will be anxious for news of him, and for his return."

Lancelot nodded, "We will all be waiting."

"In the mean time, I guess Arthur will be planning for the attack which you brought news of?"

"Probably. Merlin, what's wrong?"

Merlin was suddenly clutching his head and he gave a small gasp. He tried not to say anything, however he couldn't help but gasp his cousin's name when, for but a moment, he heard speaking in his head.

"Cuilén," Merlin muttered. "Are you there?"

Merlin winced as suddenly his head hurt. Lancelot's brow furrowed.

"Merlin?" He asked softly, then gently shaking the boy's shoulders he called out. "Merlin!"

"I heard him, for a moment I heard him," Merlin muttered softly, for the first time not bothering to jerk away from Lancelot. "He was there. He needs saving; he told me he does!"

"Who are you talking about?" Lancelot asked, a confused look on his face.

"He's talking to me," Merlin turned his face away. "He can talk to me and he said he needs saving... Morgana came in the room!"

Merlin suddenly remembered that he shouldn't tell Lancelot these things, yet for some reason he could hardly help himself.

"Morgana?" Lancelot asked, "How do you know?"

"Because he..." Merlin hesitated. "Because he told me so, in my head."

"In your head?" Lance frowned, that was almost like... Almost like how Morgana relayed her orders to him.

"Yes..." Merlin trailed off, appearing uneasy though his head hurt too much for very much thinking about why exactly he should be uneasy. "He's been able to do this for a while, since we knew of each other."

"Is it part of the... The empathy thing you told me about? Or is it something else?"

"I don't know," Merlin suddenly winced for reasons unknown. "Our connection became more powerful when he healed me, so I don't know."

Merlin suddenly felt a stab of fear, and he let out a short gasp.

"Gwaine had better arrive soon," Merlin murmured, only half aware of his surroundings. "I hope Gwaine arrives soon."

Lancelot looked down at Merlin looking worried and gently placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "You should lie down."

Merlin nodded slowly, laying down and shutting his eyes tightly. He moved away from Lancelot slightly, though he couldn't remember why, and curled up in a ball, occasionally trembling.

Lancelot covered Merlin with a blanket and walked over to once again sit in the chair at the table. A few moments later, Gaius walked in from doing his morning rounds. Hearing a soft whimper, he glanced over at Merlin worriedly.

"What happened?" He asked Lancelot slowly. "He doesn't seem to be resting as peacefully as he was before."

"He said he felt Cuilén," Lancelot explained.

"Did he?" Gaius hurried over, checking to see if Merlin had a fever or not, he didn't seem to. "Did he say anything else?"

"Not really," Lancelot told Gaius.

"Not what he was feeling?" Gaius asked, glancing over at Lancelot.

"He looked like his head hurt," Lancelot informed the physician.

"I see," Gaius nodded. "Did Gwaine ever come by?"

"No," Lancelot shook his head.

Gaius sighed, "Poor boy, he'll be very upset."

"He already knows, Gaius," Lancelot said, shaking his head sadly. "He was pretty upset that Gwaine did not come to see him."

Gaius hesitated before replying, and his words were slow and calculated.

"You always were the more dependable friend," Gaius looked pointedly at Lancelot, waiting for his reply.

Lancelot smiled, "Thank you Gaius."

"Indeed," Gaius turned to look at Merlin again. "Perhaps you'd best go check on Arthur and the knights?"

"Sure thing," Lancelot got up and left the room, leaving Gaius standing there looking at Merlin with a worried look on his face. The moment Lancelot left the room, Merlin seemed to subconsciously relax a little, his rapid breaths slowing to a more reasonable level. Gaius shook his head and busied himself with some sort of potion.

MMM

Cuilén woke up suddenly, jerking awake with a gasp. Looking around, he realized he was in the healing room and it was early morning. It took several moments before he realized he must have had a bad dream; there was no other reason for his suddenly panicked feeling. Breathing evenly, he tried to calm himself.

Last night he had woken up similarly panicked, and he wondered if it had anything to do with Merlin. This morning he was almost sure that it did, and for a moment he almost thought he could hear Merlin's voice. Cuilén's heart dropped when he realized Merlin sounded very upset.

"Merlin?" He whispered, wanting to hear his cousin's voice. "Are you there?"

Suddenly Cuilén felt a familiar headache and he winced. That might mean Morgana was coming, and so he had to act fast.

"Merlin," Cuilén pushed the headache away. "Just listen to me. You've got to save me! She plans on making me heal people, like actually heal people, and you know that's not possible. I can heal a couple of people, maximum. Please Merlin, please hurry. Morgana is coming, Morgana! She's here!"

Cuilén cut off quickly as Morgana came in.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Morgana asked, looking down at Cuilén. "Talking with your cousin are you?"

"What? How could you... You don't know that! How can you know that?"

"I have my ways," Morgana smirked.

"What do you mean? Did you overhear me?"

"You think I need to resort to cheap tricks such as listening at doors?" Morgana asked incredulously. "I have ears within Camelot."

"Who?" Cuilén's heart dropped.

"You remember Lancelot do you not?" Morgana questioned, "Merlin's best friend? Surely you have heard something of him."

"They said he was a brave knight, that they trusted him with their lives. Then something did something to him and he seemed to turn evil."

"Everyone is evil to some degree, Cuilén," Morgana explained. "I just helped it to surface and take over."

"Not everyone is evil," Cuilén replied angrily. "Merlin is good, and Gwaine is good, and I was shown exactly what can happen when you take over when I saw what happened to Arthur. Without you controlling him, Arthur isn't evil at all, and perhaps Lancelot used to not be evil as well. Perhaps you didn't help it to surface, but instead created it. Merlin said that Lancelot was the most honorable man he ever knew! Some people don't have any evil within them, but you do!"

"I will break you Cuilén," Morgana continued as if Cuilén hadn't even spoken. "Everyone has evil within them no matter how deep they have buried it. I will extract every ounce of goodness from you until you are no more then Sir Lancelot, my servant."

"You could never," Cuilén growled. "I will, to the best of my ability, heal every person you put before me. I will never become what you have made Lancelot into, or become anything like you. You cannot do that to me."

"I can and I will," she hissed as she took a few steps toward Cuilén, who flinched and scooted back up against the wall.

Then she straightened and looked off into the distance for a moment before snapping to attention.

"Mordred!" She called.

"Yes My Lady Morgana?" Mordred poked his head into the room.

"Ready the guards," she told him, "Lancelot has kindly informed me that someone is heading this way. You know what to do."

Mordred bowed stiffly and hurried away to bring the guard toward the left passageway. He knew the plan if someone was to come to save Cuilén. Lancelot was sure to have followed through with relaying the correct instructions of how to get into the dungeons. The guards would be ready.

Morgana turned back to Cuilén and smiled, "Where were we? Oh right, I was going to amplify whatever evil is in you while suppressing the good."

"You can't do that," Cuilén glared at Morgana. "You had a magic spell over Arthur, but Merlin and I cannot have that happen to us. I will not allow you to do that."

"And what could you do to stop me?" Morgana taunted Cuilén.

"I... I can just... Resist," Cuilén shifted uneasily, perfectly aware that his response hardly gave him any footing in sounding strong. His response made him sound like had he no chance of resisting anything...

"We shall see, we shall see when the time comes to change you," Morgana said, backing away from Cuilén and toward the door. "I will see you again shortly. You will probably have a patient soon, it depends on if our visitor is who I think he is or not."

She closed the door after her and the lock slid into place.

"Who?" Cuilén yelled after her. "Don't hurt anyone! Please!"

He tried to contact Merlin, but was unable to, and so instead he curled up on his cot and waited, trying to keep shivers from echoing through him.

MMMM

Gwaine rode as fast as he could. He had left early this morning, and though he'd tried to tell Merlin goodbye, Lancelot had said to simply let the boy sleep, so Gwaine had broken his unspoken promise to say goodbye. Now, as Cenred's old castle came into view, Gwaine hoped it wouldn't be very long until he saw Merlin again.

He tethered his horse about a mile away from the castle, hoping to get as close as possible before being noticed.

He snuck through underbrush until he reached the castle walls; he was beginning to understand how Lancelot escaped so easily. There was almost no security in this place!

He creeped into the tunnel Lancelot had told him about, surprised that the torches were lit. Someone must have lit them, yet it seemed as though few used this corridor. Maybe it was magic, this was Morgana's castle after all. Gwaine was feeling quite confident, until he turned the corner.

Standing in front of him were five guardsmen, all in armour and armed with swords. Gwaine shot them a smile and greeted them.

"Hello there," he said. "I'm new here and I am suppose to be guarding the magical healer? Could you point me in the right direction?"

When the first three guards drew their swords, Gwaine realized his plan hadn't worked and he sighed and drew his own sword. "I guess I have to do this the hard way."

"Hard for you," one of the guardsmen replied, and then they attacked as one, catching Gwaine off guard as they surrounded him on all sides strategically. First one attacked, and then another. It took several moments before Gwaine took out all of the guards, however moments later he realised something that made him feel unspeakably uneasy. Instead of all trying to kill him, they had one by one attacked. Easily one could have stabbed him in the back, but they didn't. Instead they let him fight back. They had to be awfully confident, or this had been planned... Eventually, the guards littered the ground, and he frowned as he moved on.

He continued to walk down the corridor, being a lot more careful this time around. He was determined not to run into any more guards. He turned what he thought was the last corner only to be brought face to face with Morgana. He took a few steps back but he held his sword out in front of him. "Where is Cuilén?"

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your cousin shortly," Morgana's lips curled into a sickening smile.

Gwaine's stomach dropped as he heard the threat in Morgana's words. "I don't care what you do to me, just please let Cuilén go."

"But then there would be no one to save your life and the lives of all of my soldiers," Morgana didn't lose her leer.

Gwaine gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Let him go," he said firmly.

"I don't think you'll be wishing for his release in a few moments," she replied, and with that she sent a ball of magic at Gwaine, who stared at it in shock before it hit his chest and sent him flying back into the wall.

Ten more guards hurried forward with Mordred and they all rushed Gwaine, who was struggling to stand up. He had managed to hold on to his sword through the blast and he swung wildly at the attacking guards. The first few fell, before someone knocked the sword from his fist.

Moments later Gwaine shouted in pain and he fell to the ground clutching his abdomen, blood seeping through his fingers, staining his light blue shirt a dark red. The guards continued to attack for several moments before they backed up and Mordred stepped forward, yanking Gwaine up.

"Come along," Morgana smirked and then Gwaine was taken upstairs.

MMM

Cuilén was huddled on his bed when the door slammed open and he scooted backwards instinctively. Morgana marched in followed by some guards, and then Mordred entered. He was dragging a person along behind him, and he threw the person to the ground.

Cuilén's heart dropped and he rushed forward, kneeling by the person's side.

"Gwaine!" Cuilén choked out, his stomach suddenly on fire. It took him several moments before he saw the gaping wound in Gwaine's stomach. Cuilén blinked back tears and shook his head. "No! Oh, Gwaine!"

"Cuil'n?" Gwaine said, the word slurred and heavy from blood loss. "S'at you?"

"Yes! Oh, Gwaine!" Cuilén's hands hovered over the wound in horror.

"D'nt you dare," Gwaine told him, reaching up and grabbing Cuilén's wrists. "D'nt try t'heal me."

Cuilén blinked back tears and ripped his hands away from Gwaine, putting them onto the wound without a second thought. Immediately he let out a cry, however he didn't take his hands away, despite the tear that rolled down his cheek.

"Some... Bandages... Please..." Cuilén gasped out.

Morgana nodded to Mordred and the boy leapt to do what she asked. A second later the bandages were shoved into Cuilén's hands. Cuilén wrapped the bandages around Gwaine, however the moment he was done he placed his hands back on the wound and let out another little cry. Gwaine seemed to be becoming more conscious.

"Cuilén, stop!" He pleaded his cousin. "I'm fine now."

Cuilén shook his head silently, keeping his hands pressed against the wound until his own eyelids flickered and he shut his eyes hard, leaning away from Gwaine. He swayed dangerously, though was able to keep himself upright.

Gwaine grabbed the boy's wrist and looked up worriedly. "You shouldn't have done that. It takes a lot out of you."

"I... Had to," Cuilén kept his eyes pressed shut. "Had to... For you, and, for Ealdor."

"Ealdor?" Gwaine asked, frowning.

"She... Prisoners... I just need... Little rest..." Cuilén gasped out, before he began to fall to the ground.

Gwaine pushed himself up just enough to catch his cousin.

"What are you doing to him?"He yelled at Morgana.

"I am doing nothing, he chose to save you," Morgana examined her nails flippantly.

"What did he mean when he said prisoners?" Gwaine looked down at Cuilén, "How are you making him do this?"

"I cannot make him do anything he does not choose to, however I believe his incentive is the fact that I have the population of Ealdor currently residing below this castle. If Cuilén should decide to not save someone, they will die. Of course he doesn't have to save anyone, but I don't believe he wants to allow the people of his former village to perish."

"Why... He can't heal everyone," Gwaine gaped. "His body can't take it."

"He can stop whenever he chooses," Morgana replied with a shrug. "He didn't have to heal you, he chose to."

"But, then someone dies," Gwaine tried to understand.

"If he doesn't heal someone, two people will die. Both the person he doesn't heal, and someone from Ealdor," Morgana explained simply. "Since you've arrived, if you do not attempt escapes, I may allow you to help him here in the healing ward. Should you try to escape, you'll only give him yet another patient. Do you wish you assist him?"

Gwaine sighed, knowing he couldn't make Cuilén have to help him again.

Morgana smiled seeing the defeat in his eyes.

"I will return momentarily with the guards whom you injured on your way into my castle," Morgana told Gwaine. "Do what you can for him while I'm gone."

With that she, Mordred, and the other guards turned toward the door.

"Come on buddy, time to wake up," Gwaine sat up and shook Cuilén's shoulder.

Cuilén stirred slowly, blinking his eyes open and groaning.

"Wha'? What's happening?" Cuilén looked up at Gwaine. "Are you feeling better?"

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Gwaine gently smiled at Cuilén. "Morgana is bringing some more people in."

"She is?" Cuilén tried to sit up. "How many? Who are they?"

"Five?" Gwaine guessed, "Although a couple of them are dead I think. I might have met a few guards on my way in."

"Oh..." Cuilén trailed off. "I understand, you were just trying to save me. Where's the others?"

"What others?" Gwaine asked him.

"You know, Arthur and Merlin and the other knights. Were they captured too? They came along, didn't they?"

Gwaine looked uneasy and he averted his eyes. "They didn't come with me."

"They... They didn't?" Cuilén squeaked out. "Why not? I mean, I understand but... Why didn't Merlin and Arthur come? I thought they'd want to save me..."

"They... They couldn't come. Arthur had to stay and Merlin needs to protect him," Gwaine didn't want to worry Cuilén about anything more then possible.

"Why did Arthur have to stay?" Cuilén asked weakly.

"We got word of a possible attack," Gwaine said, hoping that this news would be enough information for Cuilén. "He had to stay and make sure Camelot was safe."

"Who is attacking? Is it Morgana?" Cuilén asked. "Is she attacking?"

"We're not sure. Lancelot told them she was..."

"Lancelot?" Cuilén gasped. "He told you?"

"Yeah," Gwaine said wondering about the worried look on his cousin's face. "What's wrong with that? Lancelot is one of our oldest friends."

"Lancelot is Morgana's servant! She's turned him evil!" Cuilén shook his head. "They can't trust him, he'll destroy Camelot from the inside! For all I know, he's already done things to hurt Camelot and our friends."

"He told me how to get in here, and he was right. You sound like Merlin, he was worried as well,," Gwaine frowned.

"He told you how to get in here? You walked right into a trap!"

"Listen to me," Gwaine half yelled. "Lancelot is one of my best friends, he would never betray us like that. I told Merlin the same thing before I left Camelot."

"Merlin is right, you are blind to Lancelot's true nature! Perhaps he used to be a good person, but she has twisted him; she has brought out the evil in him. She says she can do it to anyone, make them evil. She... She says she wants to do it to me. To b... bre... break me, she said," Cuilén stumbled over the last word, turning his face away from Gwaine.

"Well she can't," Gwaine said. "You don't have any evil in you."

They both looked up as the door of the room was opened and Morgana walked in with three of the five guards carried in and laid down on the floor in front of Cuilén.

Cuilén sat up straighter and bent over the guard who seemed most injured. He had a stomach wound that wasn't as bad as Gwaine's had been.

"Can you wrap the bandages?" Cuilén asked Gwaine. "I'll heal them, while you put bandages on them."

Gwaine nodded, wanting to help his cousin in anyway he could.

Cuilén shut his eyes tightly, gasping slightly, however soon the first man relaxed and Cuilén quickly moved on to the next one who had a shoulder wound. Panting slightly, Cuilén told Gwaine to wrap his arm.

Gwaine nodded and did as Cuilén asked. Soon that man was relatively healed as well, and Cuilén swayed, almost falling to the ground. He swallowed hard a couple of times and tried to regain his balance but was unsuccessful.

"Cuilén?" Gwaine grabbed his cousin's arm and kept him upright. "You okay?"

"Yeah I... I'm fine," Cuilén blinked his eyes open and moved on. The last man's arm was injured, but relatively speaking the injury wasn't particularly bad. Cuilén once again instructed Gwaine and then placed his hands upon the wound. The man relaxed a bit, and almost immediately Cuilén fell over, his breathing labored.

Gwaine watched as Cuilén slumped to the ground, and he hurried over to see if he was hurt. "Cuilén?"

Cuilén's eyelids flickered and he hummed quietly in reply, but he was otherwise unresponsive.

"You've done well," Morgana said, not sparing a glance at her men. "I didn't think you would be able to heal that many at first."

"So you thought he couldn't do it? Why? You have never seen his powers in action before today," Gwaine glared up at Morgana.

"It is unusual for anyone to be capable of such," Morgana hesitated. "Empathy. It is very rare, according to what I have read."

"It is?" Gwaine frowned. "I don't know much about it myself. Only that Cuilén is an empath."

"Most can simply feel the emotions of others. He can take away their emotions and pain; and not just for one or two people. He has shown today that he can use this power for at least four people at a time. Do you think he can use it for more than four?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he can't at the moment. You will kill him if you push him too far," Gwaine said, subtly warning Morgana not to hurt his cousin.

"I have no more injured at the moment," Morgana shrugged. "Don't give me a reason to injure you."

Cuilén mumbled something unintelligible softly. After a moment Gwaine recognized Merlin's mother's name as one of the words he said.

"What?" He asked Cuilén. "What are you talking about buddy?"

"Is she okay? Did Morgana kill her yet?"

"I haven't seen her at all..." Gwaine trailed off. "Is she here?"

"She's the..." Cuilén took a deep breath, his eyes still closed. "The first to die if I fail."

Gwaine turned to Morgana, "Why use Hunith?"

"I'm sure Cuilén would prefer not to be the cause of his cousin's mother's death," Morgana told Gwaine. "How would he explain that to his dear cousin through his mind connection?"

Gwaine stared at Morgana, "How do you know about Merlin and Cuilén?"

"I have sources. Cuilén has tried it while he's been here, but I've blocked verbal communication. Only emotions can be transmitted between them now."

"What's that mean?" Gwaine growled.

"They can't talk, but they can feel each other's emotions, such as fear. It is transferred between them. Best try to keep Cuilén well, or Merlin will be able to tell, though he won't know the reason for whatever Cuilén is feeling."

A worried look crossed Gwaine's face, Merlin wouldn't know what to think when he felt whatever Cuilén was. He would be so worried.

"Why won't you let them communicate?" Gwaine asked. "At least a couple of times just so Merlin doesn't worry?" He didn't think Morgana would let them talk, but he had to try for his cousins.

"You think I'd concern myself over whether or not Merlin is worried?" Morgana frowned for a moment. After a few seconds, her frown changed slightly. "I suppose I do concern myself over whether or not he is worried, however not in the way you imply. I think it's rather ingenious, my spell to block verbal communication alone. It will not be lifted, so if you don't like it, just put it out of your mind. After all, that's more than Merlin and Cuilén can do."

Gwaine frowned but he nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do about that for now except calm Cuilén down so Merlin didn't worry too much. He glared at Morgana for a minute before she turned away.

"Where are you going?" Gwaine asked her.

"Ask Cuilén, he might have some idea," Morgana smirked, and then she slammed the door behind her.

"Cuilén," Gwaine asked. "What was she talking talking about?" He looked over only to see his cousin fast asleep on the floor next to him and he resolved to ask him later.

* * *

**AN: **_Poor Cuilén... And Merlin doesn't seem very successful at convincing people of things at the moment, wish him luck... So, what do you think of this chapter? Will Gwaine figure out that Lancelot is evil? Will Arthur be ready for the supposed attack? Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **_Not as many reviews, but thanks so much to those of you who did! Really appreciate it :) Hope you like this next section._

* * *

"We need to make a plan for Morgana's attack. We need to cover the main gates of the castle and also the entrance to the lower town," Arthur stood in the hall with his knights, his plans laid out before him. He looked to Leon. "How many men do we have that are fit to fight?"

"They are all fit to fight, or can become so, my lord," Leon bowed his head quickly. "Save Sir Gwaine, who seems to be missing."

"He is not going to be joining us for this fight," Arthur said. "Can one of you go see how Merlin is and bring him down here if possible?"

"I will," Percival spoke up, anxious to see how Merlin was doing. He exited the room quickly and headed toward Gaius's chambers.

"May I recommend," Lancelot spoke up. "Sending men to cover the more secret entrances to the castle as well? I believe Morgana is likely to target such places thinking they will be unguarded and thus easier to enter. Spreading the men out over a large portion of area may benefit Camelot so that no place is left unguarded."

"You are right as always." Arthur nodded, "Leon will you draw us up a battle plan?"

"Of course my lord," Leon bowed yet again. "Right away."

Arthur watched as Leon drew up the plans and waited for Merlin to arrive. It wasn't long before the door opened by Percival, who glanced nervously into the hall, his face concerned. A few moments later, Merlin entered, though he seemed decidedly pale and his head was bowed slightly

"Merlin," Arthur said shortly. "Did Gaius say you could get up yet?"

"I think he's busy in the lower town at the moment," Merlin replied, attempting a smile. "I couldn't lay around when I was ordered to the great hall, after all, could I? So here I am."

"I never said it was an order," Percival told Merlin. "Just that Arthur wanted to know how you were."

"Well, I'm sick of sitting around, that's how I am," Merlin muttered. Then, louder, he asked, "So, what do you need, Arthur?"

"Is that how you address your king, _Mer_lin? Maybe a trip to the stocks is overdue?" Arthur asked, but he sounded concerned. Merlin never addressed him like that in times like this. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked as an after thought.

"I'd be better if everyone would just leave me alone," Merlin muttered yet again. He sounded quite tired as he continued. "Not that you should, of course, I can do whatever you need. Except go the stocks' I'd rather prefer to skip that."

Arthur frowned, he really needed Merlin's help but he was worried that the young warlock would overdo himself. "Merlin, if you aren't able to work then..."

"Of course I'm able to work," Merlin frowned. "Just tell me what you need."

"Morgana might be attacking and I will need your help to fight her," Arthur said, watching his friend as he showed Merlin what they were thinking of.

Merlin watched as Arthur pointed to maps and battle plans, and he nodded slowly. It was a battle in itself keeping his eyelids from drooping, but he succeeded and after his lecture was over, he nodded.

"Just tell me where I should be, and I can fight Morgana. Where will you be? I should probably stay near you right?"

"I would appreciate the extra protection." Arthur admitted before waving for them all to sit down around the Roundtable to discuss the final tactics.

Merlin listened for a while, however his eyelids drooped lower and lower and exhaustion overtook him. Eventually, he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"So, does that plan sound good?" Arthur suddenly turned to his friend, and he frowned when he realized Merlin's head was down on the table and soft snores were just beginning to fill the room.

Arthur stared at his friend in shock, he couldn't remember that last time Merlin fell asleep in a meeting. "Merlin?" He asked, shaking the young man's shoulder gently.

"Huh? What?" Merlin looked up slowly. "What happened? Is the meeting over?"

"Yeah," Arthur looked worried. "You shouldn't have come down if you were that tired."

"If the meeting is over, why are all the knights still here?" Merlin sat up quickly, suddenly a bit embarrassed.

"The meeting is over for you, Merlin." Arthur said, "Go back to your quarters and go to bed."'

"I'll escort him, Sire," Lancelot suddenly stood up. "Come on, Merlin."

Merlin looked uneasy, however he nodded and followed Lancelot out of the room.

"So..." Lancelot said as they walked down the halls. "Have you heard from Cuilén?"

"No," Merlin shook his head, the feeling of unease growing. "I think Morgana is keeping us from talking. He might have something to do with..." Merlin yawned. "Why ever I'm so tired now."

"I can imagine you are," Lancelot said, just as they reached Merlin's chambers. "Go to sleep."

"Okay," Merlin nodded, dragging his feet into Gaius's room and deciding to simply fall asleep on that bed because it was closer.

Lancelot stood at the door for a minute watching the boy sleep. He wondered what was going on with Merlin, he seemed different than usual. He shrugged and turned and started to walk down the hall.

_How are things progressing? _

Lancelot winced at the sudden voice in his head.

"It is going well." He told Morgana. "Arthur is preparing for battle."

_"Have you told him where to place his men?"_

"Of course." Lancelot said, "He is already preparing."

_"How is Merlin behaving?"_

"He is... He has been acting strange lately."

"_In what way?" _Morgana almost sounded excited.

"He is really tired and withdrawn," Lancelot explained.

"_Do you believe that he is feeling his connection with his cousin? Does he have mood swings?"_

"I don't know," Lancelot admitted. "I only noticed it today. Did something happen?"

"_This morning Cuilén healed several people. You didn't notice a difference this morning?" _

"He has been really tired and such. He wasn't awake early this morning, not that I noticed. But he could not have slept well which would have resulted in his being tired," Lancelot explained.

_"I see," Morgana said. "When do you think he'll be next awake? I will need to know in order to plan things correctly."_

"He should wake tomorrow morning," Lancelot told her.

_"I see, inform me the moment he has awoken."_

"Yes, M'Lady," Lancelot said obediently. Morgana seemed to disappear so Lancelot continued down the hall. Time to go tell Arthur how to frame the battle.

MMM

Mordred carefully slipped the door to the infirmary open, a tray of food in his hands. He was to check on the prisoners and make sure Cuilén wasn't in too bad of shape. Mordred was shocked that the boy had healed so many people, he had a remarkable talent indeed.

It was dark in the room, and it took Mordred a moment to realize that the second prisoner was standing protectively in front of Cuilén.

"What do you want?" Gwaine asked, staring at Mordred as he walked into the room.

"I am here to check on the boy," Mordred lit a torch with a glance from his eyes. "And I have your dinner. Move, so I may see how he is doing."

"He is fine." Gwaine said, "You don't need to check on him."

"Morgana has ordered me to, now move," Mordred commanded, his voice lost of kindness. He marched forward and attempted to push Gwaine out of the way.

Gwaine lost his temper and punched Mordred in the face, sending the boy reeling back onto the floor.

Mordred glared up at Gwaine, and from a flash of his eyes he sent Gwaine to the floor as well.

Gwaine grunted as he fell, but got back up swiftly. Once again he stood in front of Cuilén.

"He is fine," Gwaine told Mordred.

"I don't care, I have my orders. Now, I believe Morgana had already warned that any disobedience on your part will result in Cuilén healing you and then your removal from the infirmary. I believe you should let me by."

Gwaine frowned and knelt down next to Cuilén with the boy facing Mordred.

Mordred nodded, coming over and examining the boy quickly.

"Wake up," he commanded, shaking Cuilén's shoulder.

"Huh?" Cuilén asked groggily, "W'at is it?"

"Tell me how you are feeling and drink this broth," Mordred shoved some broth into Cuilén's hands. "I'm sure you aren't well after what you did today. We must get your strength up again."

"I'm tired," Cuilén said, placing the bowl down on the ground. "I want to go t'sleep."

"She'll have more people for you to heal soon, if not tomorrow. It's in your best interests to eat and do whatever it takes to be ready for that," Mordred explained.

Cuilén finally sat up and took the bowl and slowly drank the broth. He stopped after he had drunk half the bowl, setting it down in the ground once more and beginning to lay down again.

"No, you must finish it!" Mordred told him.

"Why can't he sleep?" Gwaine asked.

"Sleeping will give temporary relief, however he has to keep his strength up over the long run. He will not be able to handle the strain put on him if he stops eating."

Gwaine sighed but gently lifted his cousin up into a sitting position.

"You need to eat buddy," he coaxed Cuilén. Suddenly he remembered more than a year ago when he'd said the exact same words to Merlin. The phrase still had a slight sad tinge to it.

Cuilén looked very much like he'd rather refuse, but slowly he sipped the soup down. When he was done, he almost smiled at Mordred.

"Thank you, Mordred," Cuilén smiled weakly.

"You're welcome," Mordred replied, his tone softer than it had been before.

Cuilén's eyes slipped shut and he fell once again into a peaceful sleep, murmuring softly before he quieted and his breathing evened.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning. That bread and meat is for you. Don't give it to Cuilén, he can't stomach is well right now," Modred directed Gwaine's attention to the tray. "Make sure he rests."

With that, Mordred extinguished the light and hurried down the hall. Once again guilt flashed inside of him, but he buried it quickly. He could not afford to have any guilt- Cuilén sided with Merlin, who was against Morgana. Despite his almost angelic nature, he couldn't be trusted.

Still, Mordred felt that Morgana went too far sometimes. Cuilén was about his age, though he seemed younger. He felt like Cuilén just seemed small, like he wouldn't be able to handle much more of what Morgana was putting him through. Did she really plan to keep going through with her plan now that she saw what Cuilén was really like- now that she saw that he wasn't just another snarky Merlin?

_Mordred, come here immediately._

Mordred nodded and hurried to the throne room where Morgana was waiting for him. He knelt on one knee and bowed quickly, erasing the prisoner's from his thoughts.

"Yes M'Lady?" He asked.

"How is the boy?" Morgana wondered.

"Not well, M'Lady," Mordred admitted. "He seems to not be taking any of this very well."

"Will he be ready to heal soon?" Morgana asked. "We should have some men soon."

"I don't think he will be, actually. You will have to wait before you make him do anything else," Mordred said before he could stop himself. He snapped his mouth shut with a click.

Morgana stared at Mordred for a long moment before standing up and walking to stand in front of Mordred.

"Are you telling me what to do?" She asked coldly.

"I, no I was just pointing out that he is unwell, that's all, Morgana, I mean M'Lady," Mordred stuttered.

Morgana watched him for a second more before turning away.

"Make sure he is ready in one hour," she told Mordred before dismissing him.

"Yes, M'Lady, but... An hour? That's, that's quite soon... I thought you were planning to wait until morning..."

"Plans have changed, I need a few men healed tonight."

"I didn't think there was anyone who was injured," Mordred said hesitantly.

"There will be shortly," Morgana snapped. "I think you need to have another training session with the men."

Mordred winced, every time there was a training session Morgana made him fight against five to ten men using his magic. He didn't always have a tight grip on his magic and during training was when he was most likely to lose control.

"But why?" he asked. "I will just hurt them."

"Exactly," Morgana said.

"But Cui… the prisoner isn't ready to heal more people, he won't be able to heal them all!" Mordred stopped himself from using Cuiléns name but Morgana noticed anyway.

"He will have to," she hissed. "If you are so worried for him then make sure you don't do anything to cause the men to get hurt. Now off you go."

"But I... They always get hurt..." Mordred trailed off and then bowed deeply again, hiding his slightly worried and angered face. "Yes M'Lady. I will go train. I apologize for my outburst."

Flushed with anger, Mordred hurried from the room to gather men for training. He shouldn't have said anything! He'd simply made everything worse for Cuilén... No one, miraculous powers or not, could heal more people, could they? Knowing this boy, he would try. Mordred was surprised to find that he actually feared the outcome.

Once he had gathered some men to train against, Mordred almost began to take his anger out during the fight, but then remembered that every injury would have to be cured by Cuilén. Taking a few deep breaths, Mordred calmed himself and focused on his power, doing his best to make this training session easier than most; it would be hard.

MMM

Arthur walked down the halls of Camelot, making his way toward his servant's chambers. He wanted to know how Merlin was feeling after the meeting last night. The younger man had seemed really out of it, more so than usual.

As he made his way down the corridor he thought once again about Gwaine and Cuilén. He wished with all of his heart that they could have rescued the boy but he knew that he had made the right decision. His first duty was to Camelot, to the people as a whole.

When he reached Gaius' chambers he stood there for a moment before walking right on in without knocking. Merlin did it to him all the time, he reasoned, why not show his manservant what it felt like.

He glanced around the smaller room, looking for his friend and found him still lying on Gaius' bed, fast asleep.

"Merlin?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping soundly.

"Huh? What?" Merlin turned over and glanced up, before his eyes shot open. He blinked hard as if trying to force himself into further wakefulness, and then he continued to speak. "Arthur, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be conspiring with the knights?"

"I came to see how you were," Arthur said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "You seemed pretty out of it last night."

"I was just worried about my cousins, that's all. I had hoped to get some contact with Cuilén since he's hopefully far from Morgana by now," Merlin explained. After a moment, he smirked. "So, you're actually worried?"

"No, of course not." Arthur said quickly, "Not for you anyway. Who would protect me if you weren't around." He said the words in a cool tone but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his true emotions.

"That's what I always tried to tell you over the years!" Merlin grinned at Arthur, before his grin faded abruptly and a worried, far away look took over his face. After a moment, his hands flew to his head.

"Hey!" Arthur said, grabbing Merlins arm. "You okay?"

"It's... It's Cuilén! He... Oh Arthur, oh no! They... Gwaine! They have Gwaine!"

Arthur sighed, he had known that Gwaine would probably be captured but a small part of him had hoped not. The knight had insisted on going and Arthur wasn't about to stop him from doing what he felt he had to do. "I'm sorry that he is captured Merlin."

"You have to save him! Arthur, I can overhear the conversation, but I don't think Cuilén realizes. They made him heal six people last night; six Arthur! And they're going to make him do more! Please, you have to save them!"

"Merlin..." Arthur said, "I can't. I have to watch over Camelot."

"Oh right," Merlin looked crestfallen while at the same time absolutely terrified. He closed his eyes and tried to talk to Cuilén, hoping Cuilén could hear his words of comfort. After a moment, Merlin flinched for no reason in particular and jerked away from Arthur.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, clearly worried. "Merlin, what is it?"

"They're going to... If Cuilén can't do it... Arthur, they will kill my mother if Cuilén can't heal someone. What if she's letting me hear on purpose Arthur? What if we have to go save them? I have to, Arthur don't you think?" Merlin shut his eyes tightly and pressed his hands to his temples.

"I don't know Merlin," Arthur said, "But if Morgana is letting you listen on purpose then..." Here he trailed off not exactly sure what to say. "Then maybe she is just bluffing, she wants you to react a certain way. Besides if Cuilén doesn't heal someone and she kills your mother and Gwaine then who will she use to motivate him?"

"She... She has the entire village of Ealdor," Merlin swallowed hard. "She has them, in her dungeons."

Arthur frowned, she had more motivation then he thought.

"Merlin, I know you are powerful but can you really take on everyone at once? If you did try to go and rescue Cuilén, your mother and Gwaine, would you be able to actually help them or just give Morgana more influence over what Cuilén does?"

Merlin glanced away, shrugging weakly.

"They need saving," Merlin murmured. "I don't know what to do. When is the attack? When do you think it'll just be over?"

"I don't know." Arthur admitted, "That is all we have to go on is what Lancelot told us until our scouts get back."

"Lancelot? He's your only source?" Merlin wailed. "But he's... Arthur there's something very wrong with him!"

"What do you mean, there is something wrong with him?" Arthur asked, puzzled at Merlin's claim.

"He's enchanted or something! I can just tell! You can't trust him, please Arthur!" Merlin still seemed panicked, perhaps because of Cuilén.

"Merlin calm down." Arthur told him, "You will need more proof than that."

"But... But he's not trustworthy! I can tell, Arthur! I don't have real proof, but you know I can tell dark magic, and there is dark magic surrounding him!"

Arthur wanted to believe Merlin but he couldn't. Not based on what Merlin had just told him. "Merlin I need proof. I can't just accuse him of something like this."

"But... But he'll do something to Camelot! What if he's working for Morgana? What if he tries to tell you battle plans, and it's really some kind of trap? Has he tried to tell you a lot of battle plans?"

Arthur was about to reply when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Arthur yelled as Merlin glared at him.

"Hello, did I hear my name? How are you Merlin? Are you feeling better?" Lancelot entered.

Merlin backed up against the headboard glaring at Lancelot.

"I'm fine," he told Lancelot uneasily, he glared at Arthur, hoping that he'd make Lancelot leave or something. "I was just having a private conversation with the king, so if you'll excuse us..."

Arthur looked down at Merlin with a glare and turned to Lancelot.

"Did you need anything?" He asked.

"I just came by to grab something for a headache and check on Merlin," Lancelot smiled. "I hope you feel better than last night, Merlin. Gaius said you were feeling quite exhausted so I couldn't check on you this morning."

"That's good of you." Arthur said, "I am sure Merlin appreciates it." He glared at Merlin as he said this, a silent warning not to make a scene.

Merlin glared right back, though he kept his mouth shut. After a few moments, an intense feeling of sleepiness overtook him yet again, an he yawned dramatically. What was causing this, was it because of Cuilén? He couldn't hear his cousin's voice now, however Merlin suspected that was the source of the problem. Lancelot seemed to notice right away.

"Are you still being affected by Cuilén?" Lancelot asked. For a moment, Merlin was shocked. How did Lancelot know about that? Then he remembered that he'd been rambling on about it the night before, and Merlin winced. He should never have told Lancelot that.

"I... I don't know, maybe," Merlin replied. "Now I really think it best you leave. Like you said, I'm being affected by Cuilén so I need rest and I think you should leave."

Arthur glared angrily at Merlin. He couldn't understand his manservant's insistence that Lancelot was evil. The knight was one of his most loyal.

Lancelot glanced between the two, before he nodded respectfully and headed toward the door.

"Good luck, I'll see you soon your highness," he told Arthur. "Good luck Merlin."

With that, Lancelot ducked out the door and Merlin almost immediately relaxed. He stopped leaning away from the door, and gave a sigh or relief.

"What was that all about?" Arthur asked, then held up his hand to stop Merlin from replying. "Why won't you give him a chance to prove he is alright?"

"Because I know he isn't! I cannot let people here get hurt because he's part of a plot, and beyond that whenever he's around I just feel panicked, and Cuilén will pick up on my panic and it'll make whatever he's going through worse! He can tell when I'm panicked, remember? It'll make it even worse for him!"

"I know, I remember." Arthur said, "Then just stay away from him."

"Well that's a bit hard to do when you invite him in here and tell me to give him a chance, isn't it?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"You're a powerful warlock with the power over life and death." Arthur said. "Surely you can give the guy a chance?"

"Well first off, that first statement is not true, and secondly Cuilén, who'll be just as worried as I am, is not a powerful warlock," Merlin quipped. "You don't know how glad I am that supposed Lancelot is gone."

"Well I guess you will just have to deal with him," Arthur told his servant. "Because he is staying here in Camelot whether you like it or not."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Merlin mumbled, crestfallen. He sighed deeply and looked away so Arthur couldn't see the worry on his face. After a moment, he turned back. "Please, though, Arthur, you've got to do something about Cuilén and Gwaine. Send someone, a messenger even, to try to find out what she wants so she'll let them go! You don't understand. I know what she's doing to Cuilén, and Arthur, he could die! He could die simply because we didn't act fast enough!"

"Merlin, don't you think that if I could rescue him I would?" Arthur snapped. "I care about him too."

Merlin was about to reply with an angry retort, however he snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

"I know," Merlin said after taking some deep breaths. "I just... Arthur, I'm just worried! I know what she's making him do and... I'm just so worried."

Merlin calmed himself again and closed his eyes, willing his heart beat to slow. He was about to speak again, when the warning bells sounded.

Arthur's head whipped around and he looked up as Leon rushed into the room. "What is it?" He asked the knight.

"Sire, a scout just arrived saying that a gigantic army is headed this way. They're going through the forest, likely because they don't want to be seen, but it's said that they aren't far off!"

Arthur turned triumphantly to Merlin, "See? Lancelot was telling the truth." He then turned to Leon, "Get the men in position."

Merlin stood up, though his legs wobbled for a moment, and he turned to Arthur.

"Where's our position?" Merlin asked.

"I am leading the men," Arthur said. "You are staying here to rest."

"No I'm not!" Merlin appeared shocked at the very thought. "I'm helping to lead the men! You just said so."

"No," Arthur corrected. "I am."

"Look, we don't have time for this," Merlin frowned. "We both know I'll win this argument so get going, Arthur. Lead the way."

Arthur sighed but realized he couldn't stop his friend without tying him down and even that wouldn't work.

"Fine, but please stay out of trouble." He begged.

"I won't get in any more trouble than you do," Merlin replied with a grin.

Leon sighed and lead the way out of the room. If there was one way to describe that servant, it was loyal. He frowned when he heard a crash. He turned around to see that Merlin had fallen over.

"I'm fine," Merlin scrambled to his feet. "My leg just fell asleep. Let's go!"

Arthur watched his servant as Merlin walked with them. He hoped his friend was okay, the younger man had a tendency to hide injuries.

Soon the group found the knights readying for battle, and some had already left to hide in the secret tunnels which Morgana would supposedly take advantage of.

Arthur walked to the front of the lines and turned to address his knights. "Tonight, we fight! For Camelot, for our families, for the people, and for each other... Tonight we face my sister's army in battle, you have all answered the call to arms and I thank you for your loyalty. Now, ready your weapons! For Camelot!"

He shouted this last part and raised his sword, the Knights all following his lead.

"For Camelot!" They shouted, swords and maces raised in the air.

"That was an okay speech considering I didn't write it for you," Merlin teased.

"Hey!" Arthur said, "You were gone for a year, I had too. No one else could do it."

"I cringe to think what the poor knights had to endure," Merlin replied with a grin, though there was an uneasiness behind it. Merlin added quickly, "Poor fellows, I bet they're glad I'm back!"

Arthur swatted at Merlin, barely clipping the boy on the head.

"Shut up," he told him. "My speeches were fine."

"Was the speech you just said 'fine'?"

"Yes, Merlin, it was," Arthur nodded.

"My point is proven," Merlin grinned.

Arthur bristled but didn't say anything instead turning to Leon. "Merlin thinks my speech wasn't any good, what is your opinion?"

"I think we'd best get out into the lower town, battle is upon us, Sire," Leon busied himself with his sword. "But, uh, yes Sire, I think you've inspired the men adequately."

Arthur turned to Merlin as Leon led the men away, "See? Leon thought my speech was fine."

"I suppose it was adequate," Merlin grinned. "Barely, possibly. Oops, there goes the knights, let's catch up!"

Merlin hurried out the door after the knights, leaving Arthur to roll his eyes.

When they reached the lower town they all crouched down low to hide themselves better. Merlin, as always, stuck close to Arthur and Arthur finally turned to look at the young man.

"Merlin," he said dryly.

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin grinned.

"Back up," he said shortly. "You are too close."

"I thought you wanted my protection," Merlin quipped, though he backed up a couple of steps. "I don't see any enemy army."

"Well we got here before them so we could surprise them." Arthur explained as if to a small child, "Of course they aren't here yet."

"Oh, how long do we have to wait?"

A few moments later, a light shined just behind the men, and Merlin and Arthur spun.

"Why are they coming from that direction?" Merlin hissed.

"They... They must have gotten through one of the secret tunnels!" Arthur replied, leaping to his feet.

Merlin put up a magical shield, however it was quickly overrun as a multitude of enemy soldiers rushed toward Arthur and the other rather unprepared knights.

"For Camelot!" Arthur shouted and met the knights head on, Merlin taking out as many soldiers as he could.

This battle would be a hard one, of that Merlin was sure.

MMM

"Some food, for the healer."

Gwaine glanced down at his cousin, and immediately he was overcome with a feeling of helplessness. Last night had been an absolute nightmare. No more than an hour after Cuilén had healed the first group of injured, Mordred had come by with two more. The boy about Cuilén's age had almost seemed apologetic, and told Gwaine vaguely that he'd made it so the third was already dead so Cuilén wouldn't have to heal him, as if that was some consolation. It wasn't any consolation, it only made Gwaine angrier. Were they purposefully hurting people just for Cuilén to heal? How could they? How could anyone do that?

Cuilén had dutifully awoken and dragged himself to his knees, numbing the first man while Gwaine wrapped the bandages and added some herb Cuilén had pointed too. Cuilén had very nearly toppled over, and his face was abnormally pale, more so even than usual. Gwaine had caught his shoulder and demanded that they not give Cuilén anyone else to heal. Mordred nodded, saying that his man needn't be healed, though they knew the consequences if he was not. This had spurred Cuilén into action and, as if on adrenaline only, Cuilén sat up and numbed the second man. Gwaine had worked quickly mixing the Cuilén instructed him to make and wrapping bandages, however halfway through Cuilén had fainted. Thankfully, Mordred said the man had been healed enough and disappeared from the room.

Mordred had been absent until this morning when he and a flurry of other soldiers had appeared to transport the two to a camp near to Camelot. Mordred had once again almost seemed worried when Gwaine had shouted that Cuilén needed rest because he hadn't woken since last night. Even now, around 24 hours later, Cuilén remained unresponsive. His face was pale, his breaths were more like shallow gasps, though finally his lips were no longer blue.

Gwaine looked worriedly down at his cousin and shook Cuilén's shoulder.

"Cuilén?" He asked quietly.

For a moment, Cuilén remained unresponsive, however finally his eyes blinked open and he glanced up at Gwaine.

"What?" his voice was quiet.

"Hey," Gwaine said. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, better, maybe?" It sounded almost like a question, however Cuilén managed to smile slightly up at Gwaine. "Are there more people to heal?"

"I don't think so," Gwaine frowned. "I'm not sure."

"Oh, can I sleep some more then?" Cuilén asked, not noticing the food sitting beside him.

"You need to eat," Gwaine told him, picking up the food that was sitting on the ground.

Cuilén's stomach growled just then, and he realized that he was in fact starving. He gulped down the soup and ate the bread in mere minutes, and he seemed a bit more awake now. He gave Gwaine more of a genuine smile, and asked where they were.

"When did we leave the healing ward?" Cuilén's seemed confused.

"A while ago?" Gwaine half asked, half told Cuilén. "I didn't really pay attention; didn't you notice when we came here?"

"No," Cuilén frowned. "Where are we, anyway? What's happening? How long was I asleep?"

"About a day," Gwaine told him. "We are in the woods near Camelot, I don't know why though."

"Oh," Cuilén's eyes flickered closed again, though he didn't fall asleep. "How long until I heal more people?"

"How should I know?" Gwaine asked. "Probably soon? I don't know, they haven't done anything here yet, just waited and watched."

Cuilén nodded, however as the tent flap opened, his eyes opened again. When the person entered, Cuilén looked to Gwaine uneasily.

Gwaine looked up and watched as Mordred walked in with Morgana close behind.

"Hello," Morgana smiled down at the two, though her smile just made Cuilén shiver. "I see your cousin is finally awake, Gwaine. Does that mean he will be ready soon?"

"He will never be ready in my opinion." Gwaine growled.

"I can be ready whenever you need me," Cuilén spoke up softly. "Are there more people who are hurt?"

Mordred glanced worriedly at Cuilén, his eyes betraying the feelings his face didn't show: worry, sadness and fear.

"I think we should let him regain more of his strength," he told Morgana, who scoffed at him.

"He is awake, and that means he's ready. The injured don't have the option to wait. As usual, the knights of Camelot are providing an adequate fight and there are several injured. There are several of their soldiers injured as well. It is unfortunate that Cuilén won't be able to heal any of Camelot's men as well."

Cuilén's eyes widened and he shook his head in horror.

"You're attacking Camelot?" he asked. "Gwaine, you didn't know?"

Gwaine looked down at the ground and didn't say anything.

"Keeping secrets from your cousin now, are you Gwaine?" Morgana shook her head.

"He didn't need to worry about it until you needed him." Gwaine defended himself.

Cuilén looked away from Gwaine, his expression sad, however he didn't say anything for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up at Morgana again.

"I'll be ready whenever you need me," he promised. "Why are you attacking Camelot?"

"Because, I am finally ready to take back what should have been mine," she told Cuilén.

"But Arthur is the king," Cuilén frowned. "I don't understand. I mean, Merlin told me some things, so I suppose I sort of understand, however he said you used to think magic could be used for good purposes. Why can't you still be like that?"

"I have learned better," Morgana replied angrily. "Mordred, see to it that he is ready in a half hours time."

Mordred nodded and watched as Morgana walked away.

"I'm sorry she is doing this to you," he turned to Gwaine and Cuilén.

"I always want to help people, I've just never had to heal so many people so much…" Cuilén trailed off. "It's not your fault. Thank you doing what you can, Mordred."

Cuilén smiled at the boy about his age who looked even more guilty.

"Still," Mordred said. "That last group of men you had to heal was my fault. I argued with Morgana and she made me fight them. I'm sorry for that."

"Thank you for standing up for me," Cuilén replied. "It's not your fault she made me heal them, not really. May I sleep until I have more people to heal?"

"Of course!" Mordred told him. "I will come and wake you up before she wants you to heal anyone or something."

"Thank you," Cuilén smiled, and then he slowly fell asleep once again.

"Thank you," Gwaine said as Mordred began to walk out the door. "Why are you doing this for him?"

"He does not deserve this. I fought against Camelot because Uther did horrible things, and the prince appeared no better. Merlin, too, caused peaceful Druids to be killed in the name of Camelot, but things seem to have changed, and Morgana doesn't acknowledge that. Besides, it seems that Cuilén would never do things like those who used to rule Camelot did. I'm sorry that he ever became involved."

Mordred looked away and hurried out of the tent, leaving Gwaine to think about what had occurred.

* * *

**AN: **_That was a monster of a chapter, I don't think I've ever posted something so long... I hope you enjoyed it, please please review! Also, you've now seen the first real signs of 'good' Mordred... What side do you think he'll chose when it really comes down to it? I look forward to hearing from you._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **_I'm back :) Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Merlin whirled around as he cast spell after spell, keeping as many men off of the knights and Arthur as he possibly could while still keeping himself alive.

There was a shout as Percival suddenly fell to the ground, and Merlin forced his shield around himself and Arthur to cover the fallen knight. Merlin panted from the effort, and Arthur glanced over at him nervously.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Merlin panted. "Don't worry about me, protect your kingdom."

Arthur was about to reply when there was an explosion. They both fell to the ground, and Merlin grunted as his shield took the brunt of the force.

The shield flickered as Merlin lay on the ground, slightly stunned from hitting the ground and a couple of men pushed through the weaker areas.

Merlin shook his head to clear it, and when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat.

"Arthur!" He shouted, planning to race forward, however the blade pressed to Arthur's throat pressed closer and almost drew blood. Merlin stopped and shook his head, his face pale. He jumped when he realized that there was another person behind him.

"Come with us if you wish to protect your king," the voice was deep and guttural, the words whispered harshly in Merlin's ear so that only he could hear them. "Morgana wishes to propose a treaty."

Merlin hesitated, before he nodded.

"I will, but you will release him first," Merlin started to say sternly before he was interrupted.

"No, the king comes with us," the man said before jabbing Merlin in the shoulder. "Now let's get moving."

Merlin locked eyes with Arthur as if to tell him not to try anything, but then he hesitated again. Arthur would never leave Camelot's warriors willingly, not matter the odds. It's the kind of king he was.

"If I come, you have to stop the fighting," he bargained. "Tell your men to withdraw from Camelot."

"My men will retreat to the forest line. If you resist in any way, my men will attack once more."

Merlin nodded, again locking eyes with Arthur, before he began to follow the enemy warrior. They had just made it out of the city when Arthur suddenly glanced toward Merlin and Merlin groaned. Arthur was about to try some half baked idea that would surely fail, he just knew it.

He shook his head at Arthur but the king paid his servant no attention, and suddenly elbowed the warrior in the stomach.

The man let go of the knife and doubled over and the sorcerer holding Merlin let go of the warlock and quickly cast a spell.

Arthur yelped as his knees suddenly were wrapped in an invisible rope and he tumbled to the ground in a heap.

The man who had been holding Arthur scrambled to grab the king and pull him upright again. "You little..." He growled, raising his knife.

"Grothrire!" The sorcerer commanded, his voice sharp and commanding. "The Lady will not be happy if you bring her brother to her with his throat slit."

"Doesn't mean I can't teach him a lesson," Grothrire growled before Arthur roared as he found the knife embedded in his shoulder.

"No, you said by coming I would be able to protect him!" Merlin shouted, struggling against the sorcerer who once again had a tight hold on his arms.

"Well, I lied," the sorcerer said, eyes narrowing as he motioned for Grothrire to pull the knife out.

"Wait!" Merlin cried. "Let me! Please?"

"Why should I let you?" The sorcerer asked.

"Like you said, Morgana doesn't want Arthur to hurt, I can ensure that he doesn't lose too much blood."

The two men seemed to think about this for a moment before stepping back and allowing the young warlock to step closer to his friend.

"I will have my eyes on you," the sorcerer warned. "Don't try anything."

"I won't," Merlin promised, stepping toward Arthur.

"Splendid plan you had there, Sire," Merlin growled at Arthur, who half rolled his eyes. Merlin winced when he looked at the knife, and then he swallowed. "This is going to hurt, a lot."

"Just do i," Arthur breathed, his voice shaking slightly as he prepared himself for the pain that was about to come.

"On three. One," Merlin pulled out the knife quickly.

"Aargh!" Arthur yelled as he arched his back away from the pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he forced tears back.

"Merlin!" He choked out, as he glared, or did his best to glare, at his manservant through the pain that shone in his eyes.

"There," Merlin nodded at Arthur sitting back and taking off his neckerchief to tie around Arthur's shoulder.

"That bloody hurt!" Arthur scolded. "Couldn't you have numbed it first?"

"That's enough!" Grothrire said, dragging Arthur up by his arm not pausing at the groan of pain the king couldn't keep back.

The sorcerer grabbed Merlin and hauled him away from the prince. "Let's move."

"Be careful," Merlin snapped, however he was quick to follow the sorcerers command. They soon arrived at a vast encampment, and Merlin swallowed. They had a lot of warriors...

Merlin turned to share a look with Arthur, when he saw that Arthur was being dragged away in two other direction, and Merlin shook his head in horror.

"Wait, stop!" Merlin cried. "Where are you taking him?"

"He needs to be healed," Grothrire explained, before turning and jerking Arthur after him.

The sorcerer pulled Merlin into a large black tent, and when Merlin's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he found Morgana and Mordred glaring at him from across the tent.

"Tachlynel, I see you brought him. And the other one?" Morgana asked slowly.

"In the tent with the healer," Tachlynel told his leader.

"Very well, we only need this one for now," Morgana nodded. "Sit down."

Merlin simply glared coldly at her, and Morgana frowned.

"I said, sit down," she repeated, and Tachlynel forced Merlin into a chair. Merlin glared at the sorcerer, before he turned to glare at Morgana.

"What do you want?" Merlin spat.

"What do you think I want?" Morgana snapped.

"Revenge and what's 'rightfully yours', but is really Arthur's?" Merlin guessed.

"It was never Arthur's!" Morgana shouted, before pulling away and composing herself.

"I'm pretty sure Arthur had been king for some time," Merlin glared challengingly at Morgana.

"It doesn't matter," Morgana stated. "I have as much right to the throne as Arthur does."

"You were never meant to be the ruler of Camelot," Merlin replied. "Arthur is the true ruler!"

Merlin suddenly crumpled to the floor, clutching his shoulder and letting out a sharp gasp.

"Get up," Morgana snapped, waving a hand and forcing Merlin to stand up.

"Take me to Cuilén," Merlin demanded with another gasp. "Now, please."

Mordred watched with narrowed eyes as Merlin trembled. He knew it was because he was feeling the exhaustion Cuil... The boy was feeling. He stepped forward. "M'Lady?"

Morgana turned toward him. "What?"

"Maybe it would be..." Mordred choose his words precisely, knowing she wouldn't let Merlin go if he didn't. "Maybe it would be beneficial to allow the prisoner to see the boy?"

"Why, exactly, would that be beneficial?" Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Mordred hadn't really thought it out this far. "Maybe it would convince Cuil... The boy to work harder."

Morgana hesitated, before nodding.

"Perhaps it would show the warlock that he cannot fight back," Morgana spoke as if Merlin wasn't in the room. "I have plenty of collateral should he try."

"Shall I take him?" Mordred asked

"Yes, and I shall accompany you," Morgana hissed.

Mordred nodded, but he inwardly sighed, he had hoped for time to talk to Merlin alone.

"Yes M'Lady," he sighed.

Tachlynel pulled Merlin to his feet and shoved him toward the door, forcing him out into the camp and toward another dark tent. As Merlin drew closer, he began to pant softly, but tried not to let Morgana see. Finally he got inside, and he almost dropped to his knees for no apparent reason. A few moments later, Merlin's eyes once again adjusted to find Cuilén 'healing' Arthur, the younger boy's eyes shut tightly. Gwaine was staring down at Cuilén, worry written all over his face.

"Merlin!" Gwaine cried, quickly standing up and rushing over to his cousin. "Are you okay?"

Merlin nodded as he swayed, and Gwaine placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Cuilén?" Merlin's voice was now a whisper. "What have they been making him do? Is he alright?"

"He's been healing so many people... I'm not sure if he's alright," Gwaine said, worry clear in his voice. "He tells me he is but..." He shook his head, "I don't know what to think."

"And what about you? Are you alright?" Merlin asked, turning his gaze back to Gwaine.

"I..." Gwaine's eyes shifted to the left, a sign which usually meant he was hiding something. "I'm fine."

"Tell me the truth," Merlin locked eyes with Gwaine. "I need to know how bad the situation is."

Gwaine hesitated before telling Merlin about what had happened.

After he was done relating the tale, he looked down at the ground. "I... I was scared about what they would do to him," he glanced up at Cuilén, who was almost finished healing Arthur. "I didn't know what was going to happen."

Merlin nodded in understanding, going to sit beside Arthur and Cuilén.

"Hey," he smiled at his cousin. "You alright?"

Cuilén glanced up suddenly as if he hadn't realised that Merlin was there, and Merlin had to clamp his teeth together to keep his jaw from dropping. Cuilén hardly looked like the same boy, and Merlin swallowed.

"Merlin?" Cuilén almost smiled. "Why are you here? I healed Arthur for you. He'll be okay now."

"Thank you." Merlin said, reaching out a hand to lay on Cuilén's shoulder. "You didn't have to do that though, he was going to be okay."

"But I have to heal everyone, or she... I mean people will die, if I don't," Cuilén glanced away for a moment.

Merlin turned to Gwaine, "Anything you forgot to tell me?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, Morgana has... She's got some... She calls it incentive for Cuilén," Gwaine stumbled over his words.

Merlin waited for one of them to go on.

"Curious, Merlin?" Morgana suddenly stepped forward, and Merlin jumped. He'd almost forgotten she was there. "Want to know what my _incentive _for your cousin is? Want to know the reason why he hadn't yet failed to save a single person of the dozens I've put before him?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes and glared at Morgana. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Why I haven't yet done anything," Morgana feigned innocence. "However if Cuilén should chose to not heal someone, you will lose a family member, Merlin. Not your cousins, but someone you've known since you were but a boy."

Merlin's blood ran cold as he heard those last few words. Who of his family could Morgana have? She already had Cuilén, Gwaine and...

Then Merlin remembered what he had heard all those days ago, and the conclusion he had drawn from it.

"Where is my mother?" He asked Morgana coldly.

"In a tent in this camp. I will not risk all of you being in the same tent, in case someone should wish to attempt an escape. I see you've improved your deduction skills, Merlin. Congratulations."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I only have four family members and you had them all here."

"Four family members?" Morgana asked slowly. "I only have four prisoners in this camp, besides yourself, unless..." Morgana's face split into an eery sneer. "You are referring to the so called 'brotherhood' you acquired with your cousins and him."

Morgana pointed to the semi-conscious Arthur.

Merlin nodded and spoke. "He is our friend and brother, I won't let you hurt any of them anymore."

Morgana was silent for a moment, before she let out a soft chuckle and sneered once again.

"Fine, then I'll leave you, for now. _I_ will not hurt any of them at the moment. Not physically, anyway."

With that her eyes flashed at Cuilén, who suddenly scrambled backwards, his head shaking wildly and his hands pressed to his temples.

"Cuilén!" Merlin and Gwaine cried, the former rushing to the boy's side while the later glared at Morgana.

"What did you do to him?" Gwaine cried.

"Something you claim to be impossible," Morgana glared at Gwaine. "We shall soon see if you are correct. Come, Mordred."

"Wait!" Merlin called, causing Morgana to pause. "You said you wanted us here for a treaty. What is it? What is your treaty? What does it entail?"

"Simple, you stay here and I don't eliminate Camelot from the picture."

"Fine, then let Gwaine, Arthur, and Cuilén go."

"Oh no," Morgana looked at Merlin as if he was crazy for even suggesting such a thing. "Then you wouldn't do what I want, besides I need the boy to heal my men for me."

"You can't continue to force him to do that!" Merlin shouted. "Please, stop! You'll destroy him!"

"Oh well," Morgana acted as if she didn't care. "As long as he heals the person before he dies no one else will have to suffer."

Merlin shook his head angrily, however he simply placed a hand on Cuilén's shoulder in hopes of giving moral support, turning his head away from Morgana, who slipped out of the tent.

"I remember when she would have thought twice about harming an innocent boy," Merlin said softly. "Many years ago she helped those who were in trouble. She used to save lives, now she destroys them."

Merlin stroked Cuilén's hair gently in hopes of relaxing his younger cousin, and he blinked his eyes hard as he whispered soft words of encouragement.

Mordred hesitated at the door, glancing back and swallowing hard.

"Is..." He paused for a second before continuing to speak. "How is he?"

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that everything you're putting him through is making him very ill. I'm sure you don't mind too much that he won't be able to heal anyone again, because no empath can do what he's doing. I don't think you'd care if he couldn't do much of anything again," Merlin glared up at Mordred angrily.

"It isn't my choice! I never wanted to hurt him!" Mordred protested.

Merlin glared up at Mordred for a moment, before he leaped to his feet and lunged at the boy.

"It's your choice to follow Morgana's twisted commands!" Merlin shouted. Gwaine grabbed at Merlin, barely able to keep him from attacking Mordred.

Mordred stumbled back, his eyes showing how hurt he was.

"She saved my life!" He yelled, "She holds that over me. If I don't help her then she will hurt a lot of people." His eyes shone with tears that were barely held in. "The Druids only have minimal use to her now and I am the one keeping her from destroying them just as you and your friends here are agreeing to our terms to save Camelot."

"Magic would have soon been allowed in Camelot, they might have given the Druids protection. This fight may have set back that process by years. If she threatens the Druids you should fight against her, not for her. You always have a choice, and you have made the ruthless one."

"She saved my life," Mordred said, "I... I own her."

"So did Arthur," Merlin growled. "Arthur risked everything to save your life, does that mean nothing to you?"

"She accepted me for who I am." Mordred said, "She has accepted magic whereas Arthur had not when I first began working for her."

"Arthur has accepted me for who I am, he might accept you as well. If you claim to have some part of your heart that hasn't been blackened by Morgana, help those who are kind and in the right!"

"Then tell me what I can do to help!" Mordred yelled, before clamping a hand over his mouth as if afraid Morgana would hear. "I want to help Cuilén but I can't do anything by myself." He finished softly.

"You have to get him out of here. I don't need to escape, but get the others out. I can distract her, I can be a diversion, I don't care, just please get my mother, Cuilén, and whoever else you can out of here."

"Merlin we are not leaving you," Gwaine said.

"It's not an option, Merlin," Arthur confirmed, cutting off Merlin when he tried to protest.

"But," Merlin began, however suddenly his eyes widened and he leaped away from Cuilén, his breath picking up and coming in gasps.

"What is happening?" Arthur asked, while Gwaine lept to Merlin's side.

"Merlin?" He shook the younger man's shoulder gently.

Merlin didn't answer. Instead he crept toward Cuilén and placed his hand on the semi-conscious boy's shoulder before jerking away again.

"Emrys." Mordred snapped, "What is wrong with Cuilén?"

"It's just like... Cuilén is changing and becoming... I mean, hopefully not really but I'm afraid that... Gwaine, what did you say was impossible? She said she was doing something to him you said was impossible. It's crucial you tell me what that was."

"She told him she would break him and turn him evil, but she can't," Gwaine said. "He doesn't have any evil in him."

"She said that?" Merlin paled. "Her spell, it's meant to change him... But he's so kind, could it work? Mordred, do you know anything about this?"

Merlin looked up at Mordred quickly.

"I... I don't know," Mordred said, "I know it worked on that other guy, I don't remember his name, she captured him first though."

"Lancelot?" Merlin paled further. He inched closer to Cuilén, but the closer he got the more his magic riled up in protest. Merlin winced, however he forced himself to shake Cuilén's shoulder. The boy seemed very warm suddenly, and Merlin placed the back of his hand on the boy's forehead. He had a spiking temperature. "He's ill. He's burning up."

Gwaine knelt down next to Cuilén and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently trying to get him to wake up. "Cuilén? You with me, buddy? I need you to wake up now."

Cuilén's eyelids fluttered and he forced his eyes open, staring up at Gwaine and Merlin.

"My head," Cuilén's voice was soft. "It hurts a little. Merlin, is it Morgana? Is she blocking us again? Are you okay, does your head hurt too?"

"I'm fine," Merlin forced himself to say. "How does your head hurt?"

"I don't know. It's as if I'm thinking too hard, and it's confusing me, and I have a headache," Cuilén winced. "My head is telling to me do one thing, but my heart says another."

"How do you feel other than that?" Gwaine asked.

"I feel an odd tugging at my heart, as if it knows my head is wrong. I'm sorry, Gwaine," Cuilén suddenly curled into himself.

"This was the beginning stage of the transformation last time." Mordred said, "Right before the knight became... different."

Merlin opened his mouth to say something, when the tent flap bent backwards and Lancelot marched in.

"Lady Morgana demands you see her immediately," he glared at Mordred.

"I will be there in a second." Mordred told Lancelot. "Thank you for informing me."

Lancelot glanced down at Cuilén before a twisted smile sneaked onto his face. He knelt beside Cuilén the grin never leaving his face.

"Get away from him!" Merlin growled.

"Why are you giving a message to Mordred from Morgana?" Gwaine asked.

"Why do you think?" Lancelot laughed, sending a chill down Merlin's spine. "I work for M'Lady Morgana. She is far more powerful, far superior to any leader who ever sat on the throne of Camelot."

"Hey!" Arthur spluttered from behind Merlin.

"Arthur is the greatest king this land has ever known! He will unite Albion! He will bring peace to the land! Can Morgana give the people happiness? She promises nothing but ruin and destruction."

Without giving Lancelot a chance to reply, Cuilén reached up and lay his palm upon Lancelot's forehead. At first Lancelot's eyes widened and he began to pull away, but after a moment he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Cuilén gave a sudden sob, but he didn't pull away.

Merlin and Mordred looked on, horrified as Cuilén spent more energy.

Merlin leaped forward and dragged Cuilén away from Lancelot.

"Stop!" Merlin was hard pressed to keep his emotions from his voice.

Lancelot's eyes widened and he looked around himself in shock.

"Merlin?" Lancelot's voice was soft, and for a moment tears filled his eyes. Seconds later, however, his eyes turned hard. "Your healer is a fool. He cannot change anything. M'Lady Morgana knows what she's doing. Cuilén may be good and pure now, but he will soon be only a shell of his former self. Soon he will understand to follow true power, and will join the successful side. Come, Mordred."

"You do not have the authority to tell me what to do." Mordred told Lancelot. "I will come in a minute."

"You will come now," Lancelot snapped. Cuilén tried to reach for Lancelot again, but Merlin pulled him backward.

"I need to help him," Cuilén murmured. "He's hurt inside. I can help him. Please let me help him!"

"No, you're being hurt inside just like he is. You can't help him, Cuilén. Just sleep."

"But Morgana says I have to heal everyone! He's your friend, don't you want to help your friend?"

"He's a friend, but you're family. Just lay back and relax. You have a fever. You need to heal before you can help anyone else."

"Lancelot, please come back," Cuilén begged softly. "Please let me help you when I feel better."

Lancelot ignored Cuilén and opted to drag the struggling Mordred from the room.

Cuilén's eyelids drifted shut and he fell into sleep, sweat beading on his brow.

"Cuilén!" Gwaine cried out, reaching out and pulling his cousin into his arms.

"I think he will be okay with some more rest," Merlin said hesitantly as he bent over and quickly assessed Cuilén.

Gwaine nodded, and both went back to worrying about the young boy.

"Wait..." Arthur confused voice can from behind them and both men turned to look at the king.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Lancelot is evil?"

* * *

**AN: **_Well, Arthur finally figured one thing out. IDK when I'll update this again but hopefully it will be soon :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **_Last chapter, but there will be another one. I don't expect this series to stop any time soon. _

_Witten with _**Anna Davenport**

* * *

Mordred was pushed into Morgana's luxurious tent to find her in a very poor mood.

"What kept you?" Morgana glared at the boy.

Mordred opened and closed his mouth several times before Lancelot spoke up. What he had to say, however surprised Mordred.

"He was merely making sure the prisoners were secure," Lancelot bowed. "I'm sorry for the wait, M'Lady."

Morgana hesitated, before nodding.

"How is the boy?"

"He could be doing better," Mordred said coldly, glaring at the ground as he spoke. "He is exhausted."

"Is the spell progressing?"

"Yes, he has shown the first symptoms," Mordred reported.

"Good. Soon he will turn on his so-called family. They won't understand how such a 'sweet' and 'kind' boy could change, but such is the power of magic."

Mordred nodded but he was worried, would Cuilén succumb to the spell? He hoped not, the boy was too good to have to go through that.

"Are you questioning this?" Morgana's voice was low. "Are you beginning to fall into the trap of trusting the enemy? Are you beginning to, dare I say it, feel sorry for him?"

"No M'Lady," Mordred said slowly. "I am not."

"Good," Morgana told him. "Lancelot, you will keep a close watch on the boy. I believe for the spell to work correctly we may need to separate him from his companions. Moral support could cause the spell to backfire."

"You shouldn't split them up," Lancelot commented.

Morgana blinked, turning to stare at Lancelot in shock.

"What?" She asked slowly.

Lancelot squirmed nervously. "Splitting them up might cause the spell to..." He floundered for an explanation.

"Might cause him to fight harder," Mordred finished. "He would be fighting to get back to Gwaine and Emrys rather than letting his guard down because he is with them."

Morgana glared at the two men, before she stalked toward Lancelot.

"You're different," Morgana spoke slowly. "You encountered the boy, did you not?"

"Yes I did, M'lady," Lancelot replied truthfully, "You sent me to retrieve the boy from the room."

"Did you interact?" Morgana began to circle Lancelot.

"With him?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes with him!" Morgana snapped. "Who else!?"

"He grabbed me but the other the pulled him off really quickly," Lancelot said. "He didn't harm me."

"I cannot be so sure..." Morgana frowned. She marched to the side of the room and retrieved a small vial. "I will personally deliver this to him, you are not to accompany me. I think it best he not interact with you until the spell is completed. This will simply make him unconscious and solve the problem. Neither of you are to accompany me."

"M'Lady what if he attacks you?" Mordred asked, wanting to warn Merlin and Cuilén, about what Morgana was doing.

"Don't worry, no one will be attacking me," Morgana replied and hurried from the room.

Mordred frowned, and then he closed his eyes, thinking hard. After several moments he called out in his head for Emrys.

_"What's going on? Mordred?" _Merlin's voice came across Merlin's head.

_"Morgana is coming your way. She has a vial of something that will make Cuilén unconscious."_

"_Why? Cuilén is already almost unconscious. What did you do that caused her to chose this?" _Merlin sounded angry.

_"Cause she knows he is getting to Sir Lancelot! She isn't happy about what Cuilén did in the room." _Mordred hurried to explain what he knew.

"_He did do something then? Did he begin to heal Lancelot's mind? That is what I suspected."_

"_Morgana insisted that Lancelot was different,_" Mordred explained. "_He was objecting to you and the others being separated from Cuilén."_

_"She's just arrived," _Merlin said quickly. _"She, oof."_

_"Emrys? What's happening? Merlin?" _Mordred asked, but for the moment he didn't get a response.

MMM

Merlin looked up quickly as Morgana entered, and he clutched Cuilén protectively. Gwaine and Arthur both leaped to their feet and stood in front of the two younger boys.

"Leave them alone!" Arthur said, and glanced at the potion in Morgana's hand. "What is that?"

_"_It will help him sleep, shouldn't that make you happy?" Morgana smirked. With a flash of her eyes both men fell to the ground, ropes snaking around them to tie and gag them quickly.

"Keep away from him," Merlin's eyes flashed dangerously. A burst of fire appeared, which Morgana extinguished quickly. Merlin's eyes flashed again and the ground near Morgana shook slightly.

"I do have your mother," Morgana reminded him. "And I don't believe your friends are in any position to fight back."

Merlin's eyes narrowed but Morgana noticed that he backed down slightly at the mention of his mother. Morgana pressed on.

"Now, step away from him," Morgana demanded.

Merlin shook his head, "I won't let you touch him."

"Poor decision," Morgana threw some magic at Merlin, who began to battle with her.

They both looked over when they heard Cuilén coughing harshly. Merlin took a step toward his cousin but was forced away by Morgana.

They continued to battle for another minute or two while Cuilén continued to cough.

Merlin was glad when Cuilén stopped coughing a moment or two later, only for his worry to come back tenfold when Cuilén began to hack up blood.

Merlin paled and almost got shot in the stomach as he tried to get to Cuilén. He watched as his cousin continued to vomit and started to convulse on the ground.

Morgana threw a binding spell at Merlin while he was distracted and then hurried to Cuilén's side. Rather than forcing the potion down his throat, Morgana frowned and tried to check Cuilén's pulse.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"Has he been like this long?" Morgana asked, worry creeping into her voice.

"No!" Merlin said, worry clear as day in his voice. "What is happening to him? You have to let me go!"

"He is behaving... Oddly," Morgana admitted. "This is not how one is meant to react to the spell. It's meant only to warp a person's thoughts. It's meant only to turn a person dark."

"It can't warp thoughts that are just plain goodness," Merlin said, struggling against the chains.

"Don't bother trying to get out of those chains, you weren't able to get out of them last time," Morgana smirked.

Merlin stiffened at the mention of the encounter with Morgana and Morgause, he glanced over at Arthur and Gwaine and saw that they were looking at him with wide eyes. He groaned, now he would have to explain what had happened.

"Now," Morgana took Cuilén's temperature and winced. "Why would the spell not work? Gwaine claimed that he _has no evil in him _or some such nonsense, but no one can avoid the effects of this spell. It can find even the smallest bit of evil and amplify it until it's all-consuming. No one is void of evil!"

"Cuilén is," Merlin gasped out as the chains tightened around his chest. "He has never thought bad about anyone."

"How would you know? You only met him months ago. He is an empath, that doesn't mean he's completely good, does it? Besides, he associates with you and Arthur, clearly he's not all good."

Arthur glared at Morgana from the corner while Gwaine smirked and Merlin could have swore he heard Gwaine's voice saying, 'she obviously thinks I am a better person than you and princess here'.

Cuilén had finally stopped retching but he was still shaking. Merlin looked at his cousin and then at Arthur and Gwaine wondering how they would get help for Cuilén.

"He can't be so good," Morgana murmured, staring at the boy. "The spell wouldn't work on someone if they were as you describe."

"You can see it hasn't worked," Merlin said. "Can I please see to Cuilén?"

"I'll return quickly," Morgana suddenly hurried from the tent. She was gone for several minutes before she returned with Lancelot and Mordred. They approached Cuilén, who was panting harshly.

"Cuilén!" Mordred ran to the boy's side and Merlin stared in shock. Since when did Mordred care about anyone? Especially someone affiliated with an enemy of his?

"Mordred!" Morgana's voice was short. "Don't get too close. Tell me what's wrong with him."

"He is sick," Mordred said, ignoring the order about getting close. "It would appear the spell didn't work."

"Clearly. Why?" Morgana glared at him.

"Maybe because it pulls on the evil in a person? Ever since Cuilén got here he has done nothing but do as we say and be kind to us!" Mordred shouted. "There clearly is not any evil to pull from."

"You can't really think that to be true," Morgana sounded uneasy.

"Well," Mordred hesitated for a moment. "Has he ever gotten angry, or mad at us? No, and he doesn't seem to be anything but happy and kind, no matter the circumstances. He never once complained, he never even tried to defend himself."

Lancelot stepped closer, bending down next to Cuilén, a crease in the older man's forehead.

"I don't understand, My Lady," Lancelot spoke up. "He seems so much faded from when I earlier saw him. He seems to be losing something, but it isn't goodness. I don't know what it is. I don't understand."

Cuilén's eyes flew open at that exact moment and he once again placed a hand on Lancelot, crying softly in pain but continuing what he had started earlier.

"Stop him!" Merlin shouted, struggling in his chains. "Stop, Cuilén!"

Gwaine and Arthur too began struggling with new vigor.

Morgana and Mordred watched in awe as Cuilén tapped into Lancelot's mind and began extracting the spell that had changed him. Lancelot slumped to the ground moments later and Cuilén's arm fell back at his side.

Lancelot jerked for several moments before he sat up slowly, his eyes wide. The first person his eyes landed upon was Cuilén, and he frowned in confusion.

"Merlin?" He asked. "What's going on? Where am I? Are you alright? Why are you here?"

"I'm over here Lancelot," Merlin said from the corner of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Merlin?" Lancelot's head spun, however a hand shot to his head and he winced. Suddenly memories came flooding back, and he squeezed his eyes shut as unwanted memories assaulted him.

"Are you okay?" Merlin asked, eyes worried for his friend and his cousin.

"What?" Lancelot gasped. "Merlin I... I am so sorry! Oh, how could I... Oh..."

Lancelot clutched his head in his hands until finally his eyes shot open and he glared hatefully at Morgana.

"How could you do this?" Lancelot stared up at her, practically growling. "I don't understand how you brought me back, but everything I've done has been wrong, so terribly wrong."

"Lance," Merlin said, "Can you check Cuilén please?"

"S... Seize him, Mordred!" Morgana screeched. She pointed angrily toward Lancelot, however Mordred shook his head sadly.

"I don't want to," he said. "He never wanted to do what you forced him to do. And neither will I, not anymore."

With a flash from his eyes, Morgana fell to the ground, bound rather than Lancelot. For a moment there was peace, before Cuilén suddenly began to tremble harder, his fever seemed to go up yet again, sweat lining his face and neck.

"We have to help him!" Merlin cried. "Get me out of these so I can try to help him, please!"

Mordred looked uneasy, "I don't have a lot of practice with magic, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's a change," Merlin muttered. "But who cares, just get me free!"

Mordred chanted a quick spell and the chains surrounding Merlin, Gwaine and Arthur dissipated. All three ran toward Cuilén, tears sliding down both Merlin's and Gwaine's cheeks.

"Cuilén, buddy!" Gwaine cried in horror, dropping to his knees beside Cuilén.

"Cuilén?" Arthur asked, keeping an eye on both of his friends, making sure they were keeping it together.

Merlin didn't say anything but instead just dropped down next to the boy and grabbed his hand, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"Cuilén..." He whispered, his voice breaking as he took in the state his little cousin was in.

"Can you help him?" Mordred asked softly.

"I... I am not a healer," Merlin frowned. "I was never any good at it."

"But... I thought you were magic. Can't you just say something and make it better?" Arthur frowned. "I mean, he looks... Rather bad. Don't you think you'd better get him help quickly?"

"Healing magic isn't easy," Merlin said. "My job would have been a lot easier if it was, then I wouldn't have to wait for weeks while broken bones and cuts that would normally kill me healed and..." Here his voice cut of as he realized who he was talking to. "And forget everything I just said, healing magic is difficult."

"Wait, you're hurt too?" Gwaine glanced at his other cousin.

"Not at the moment, no," Merlin answered. "Can we please focus on Cuilén?"

"I could try..." Mordred trailed off. "The druids focus a lot on healing magic. I can try..."

"Would you?" Merlin asked, turning to face the young Druid. "Thank you."

Mordred hesitated, before he knelt by Cuilén's side and began to mutter softly. Cuilén slowly began to stop trembling, and his breathing evened out. Finally Cuilén's eyes blinked open, and he looked up at Mordred.

"Thank you," were the first words out of his mouth. "Thank you for everything you've done."

Mordred turned to look at Morgana. "See? I told you, nothing but goodness and kindness."

"Cuilén!" Both Merlin and Gwaine enveloped Cuilén in a hug.

"Thank you Mordred," Merlin stared honestly at the Druid. "I don't understand your reasons for doing what you have, but thank you."

"Hey, you okay kid?" Arthur crouched in front of Cuilén. "We were worried for a while there."

"Just worried?" Cuilén asked, eyes fighting to stay open. His voice was soft and earnest as he continued. "Not even a little frightened? I was really frightened. I'm sorry I can't be more brave like you."

"You were plenty brave, kid," Arthur told him, emotion finally choking his voice. "You've been plenty brave."

"Traitor!" Morgana yelled at Mordred. "I cared for you, I saved you, we worked together, and you have betrayed me!"

"No, you have betrayed me!" Mordred yelled. "You were meant to be a way to save innocents with magic, and you lead me to believe that you would be kind and merciful. You haven't been either of those things for many years."

"I forgive you," Cuilén suddenly spoke up softly. "You were wronged many years ago, and you were never able to move on. I forgive you, Morgana."

"How can you forgive her?" Lancelot shouted, startling everyone in the room. Lancelot had never yelled in the past. "She was going to turn you against your family and friends!"

"Because no one ever forgave Morgana, and that isn't fair. Perhaps if she understood and she could be accepted and forgiven, then she wouldn't be filled with such hate and sadness."

"You understand nothing," Morgana growled at Cuilén, turning her head away. "Perhaps Gwaine was right, but then I was in the right as well. Such goodness shouldn't be found in Camelot, where Uther ruled angrily with laws too harsh for anyone's good."

"But Uther doesn't rule." Merlin said, "And Cuilén didn't grow up in Camelot, or even come to Camelot when Uther was alive."

"But his vile son still rules," Morgana glared at Arthur.

"I don't understand," Cuilén shook his head. "How can you be so hateful?"

"I simply understood things you seemingly never could," Morgana suddenly broke free of her chains and with a flash of her eyes, Mordred was flown across the room. "I see that that all of you will come together and _claim_ to rule with peace, but someday I will eliminate the Pendragons, and all of you with the self-proclaimed king."

With that, Morgana disappeared with a flash, and everyone finally relaxed.

"You alright?" Gwaine glanced at Mordred who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Mordred shrugged.

"I must find my mother," Merlin hurried to his feet.

"I'll get rid of the army," Lancelot swallowed. "And then I plan to leave. I cannot stay in Camelot after what has occurred. I'm sorry. One day I will return, but so much has changed- so much has happened."

"I understand," Arthur ducked his head sadly. "But if anyone can forgive you, I can. If you leave, please return."

"I'll help dismiss the army," Mordred told Lancelot.

People began to file from the tent, however Gwaine suddenly froze.

"Uh, what about Cuilén?" he frowned.

Arthur frowned, spinning around and rushing back to Cuilén.

"Oh, you're still laying there..." Arthur trailed off. "Can you walk?"

"Do you think he can walk?" Gwaine asked coming into the tent. "Come on buddy, let's get you out of here."

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd forgotten me..." Cuilén almost smiled. "I didn't know if you'd remember. I think I can walk with a bit of help. Thanks, Gwaine."

"No problem kid," Arthur smiled.

Cuilén smiled up at his two mentors, and then the three hurried away to find Merlin.

* * *

**AN: **_Next stories in this series will be a few one shots about Merlin becoming the official Court Sorcerer. _


End file.
